Inuyasha : Alternate Twist
by MihoshiKage
Summary: Inu no Taisho did not die after saving Izayoi. The story tells how they raise Inuyasha together and have Sesshomaru get along with his little brother. Also Inuyasha's life as a little hanyou.
1. Chapter 1 : the newborn, Inuyasha

**Chapter 1 - The newborn, Inuyasha**

The snow fell gently as dark clouds started to gather. The full moon shone high and proud in the sky as we heard a howl, strong and menancing.

"You must not do this! Do not be rash! Please reconsider Oyakata-sama" Myoga said as he hanged tight on Inu No Taisho's fur "The wounds from your battle with Ryukotsusei have not healed!"

"I cannot let her die!" InuNoTaisho replied

"But..."Myoga tried harder to convinced Inu No Taisho

"Besides, I am no long for this world" Inu No Taisho interrupted him.

"Oyakata-sama.." Myoga called out

A few miles ahead was a castle heavily guarded by soldiers. Ignoring the soldiers, Inu No Taisho rushed in cutting through whatever that comes his way with Tetsusaiga.

"Izayoi! Izayoi!" Inu No Taisho called out, looking around.

"So Demon...you have come.." Takemaru walked out from a door nearby."A little late, though.."

"What?" Inu no Taisho glared at Takemaru

"Lady Izayoi is in a place beyond your reach" Takemaru smirked "I sent her there myself"

"FOOL!" Inu no Taisho yelled and charged at Takemaru who did the same back

With one slash, Inu no Taisho sent Takemaru's head rolling down the cold snowy ground stained with blood. Inu no Taisho ran in the burning castle in search for Izayoi.

"Izayoi! Izayoi!" He called out, the smoke around blocks his attempts in trying to sniff Izayoi out. But as he ran deeper into the building he heard a baby's wail. Following the sound, he reached Izayoi. Inu no Taisho rushed to her side, without wasting a second, he took out Tenseiga. Holding the sword above Izayoi, who's covered with blood, he closed his eyes and concentrate

"I'm counting on you...Tenseiga!" Inu no Taisho opens his eyes and he spots the underworld creature holding chains around Izayoi, with one slash he cuts them.

Izayoi slowly opened her eyes, at first stunned but when she hears her baby's cries, she quickly got up, holding the baby in her arms. Inu no Taisho took out his Robe of the fire rat and put it over Izayoi.

"Come, we must hurry, the building might collapse anytime" Inu no Taisho grabbed Izayoi's hand and they both fled the building.

Inu no Taisho panted heavily, leaning against a tree.

"Anata...you're wounded" Izayoi gasped as she now notices his wound

"I'll be alright." Inu no Taisho replied with a small smile

Izayoi looked back at the castle, the castle had collapse, fire raged dangerously around. Izayoi looked up to the sky and notices that there was no moon, it was the day of the new moon.

"Takemaru..." Izayoi stared up at the moonless sky "May you rest in peace..." Izayoi closed her eyes and a tear flows down her cheek. Inu no Taisho was just staring at Izayoi, mesmerized by her beauty. But that moment did not last long as the toddler in Izayoi's hand started to cry.

"Hush little one" Izayoi rocks the baby "We're save now...thanks to your father"

Inu no Taisho approached Izayoi, he looked at the baby and smiled. He rubbed the little pup's ears

"Inuyasha..."He said as he pats the pup's head "He's name shall be Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha..." Izayoi smiled as she holds the baby.

Izayoi supports Inu no Taisho as they made their way make to his castle. Standing infront of the castle. Izayoi looked up at the huge grand castle.

"I should go now, with Inuyasha." Izayoi said

Inu no Taisho turned to look at her, he hold her hand tight but gently

"Stay...where would you go, the place you used to stay was burnt down." Inu no Taisho said

"I'll find somewhere else to stay, It will not be wise if I stay here, the other demons will not accept it" Izayoi tries to explained

"I do not care, It's too dangerous out there for a defenseless woman and a toddler, you're staying, Izayoi." Inu no Taisho pulls Izayoi into an embraced, squashing Little Inuyasha in the middle. "and I would want to spend time with my newborn son, I'll protect the both of you."

Izayoi melted in Inu no Taisho's embrace. She rested her head on Inu no Taisho's chest "What about your wife?"

"Do not worry my dear, Kiyoshimaru may seem fearful, but she's kind and gentle in the inside." Inu no Taisho explained as they both walked into the castle. The guards was stunned as they watch Izayoi walked beside Inu no Taisho into the castle. Whispers can be heard.

"Is that a human?" A guard spat in disgust "What is a human doing here with our lord?" Another guard spat

"Silence you fools, is that how you greet your lord?" A voice boomed from within the castle. The guards immediately fell silence and on their knees.

Inu no Taisho looked up and saw Kiyoshimaru standing at the stairs of the castle entrance. Kiyoshimaru rushes towards Inu no Taisho, she took a glanced at Izayoi then at Inuyasha, her face remains emotionless but the scent of blood coming from Inu no Taisho caught her attention.

"Oh honey, you're wounded!" She gasped as she quickly led Inu no Taisho into the castle. At first Izayoi just stood there. "Well, you're coming in too right?" Kiyoshimaru smiled as she led both Inu no Taisho and Izayoi into the castle. As they stepped in the castle, a figure stood there infront of them.

"Father..." Sesshomaru looked at his father with emotionless face then he's eyes shifted to Izayoi and the little pup in her hand. Before anyone could say anything. Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

Kiyoshimaru sighed but continuing helping Inu no Taisho, she called out for the doctors and the maids. She ordered the maids to prepare a room for Izayoi and Inuyasha, then she led Inu no Taisho to rest.

"Thank you, Kiyoshimaru" Inu no Taisho said as he hugs her.

"Dont get your blood all over me" Kiyoshimaru giggled and pulled away as she allowed the doctor to tend to his wounds.

"So, the newborn...what's his name?" Kiyoshimaru asked

"Inuyasha" Inu no Taisho winced as the doctors applies herbs onto his wounds

"Mhmmmm...a hanyou.." Kiyoshimaru turned and looked at Inu no Taisho in the eyes "It's a harsh world for a hanyou..."

"My son will be a fine man no matter what he is" Inu no Taisho sighed then he looked out the door "he will..."

"If you say so" Kiyoshimaru put her hand on Inu no Taisho's as if to comfort him.


	2. Chapter 2 : A soft spot in the Demon Pup

**Chapter 2 - A soft spot in the Demon pup**

A loud wail was heard in the castle up. Sesshomaru was writing when the cries broke out, annoyed, he's hands tighten on the brush he's holding then snap, the brush broke. Sesshomaru walked out and towards Inuyasha's room. He looked around and found Inuyasha alone. Wondering where is Izayoi, he slowly approached the little pup who's still crying. He took a glanced outside before turning his attention back to pup.

"Stop crying hanyou..." Sesshomaru ordered "before I decide to kill you"

Inuyasha cried harder, probably because he's alone or hungry. Sesshomaru was getting more annoyed by the cries, with one swift move, he had he's claws on the toddler's throat. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when Inuyasha stopped crying. The little pup was staring back at Sesshomaru with he's big golden eyes, his ear's twitch slightly. Sesshomaru retracted his claws, his hand instinctively moved to Inuyasha's ears as he starts rubbing it with curiousity. Inuyasha started giggling.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Izayoi called out

Upon hearing Izayoi's voice, Sesshomaru was startled, as quick as possible, he recomposed himself and stood infront of Izayoi, he's face emotionless as he excuse himself. Izayoi kneel down beside Inuyasha, seeing him smilling and giggling, Izayoi called out for Sesshomaru.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone serious.

"Thank you." Izayoi said as Sesshomaru left without saying a word.

As Sesshomaru was walking back to his room, he overheard the maids talking.

"What a disgrace keeping a human and a hanyou here..." One of the maid said

"What was the lord thinking..." another maid shook her head

"I would never serve that hanyou, even if he's prince...."

Sesshomaru appeared behind the maids, he glared at them.

"Se...Sesshomaru-sama!" The maids stammered before scurrying back to their poses.

Sesshomaru was about to walk back to his room when he bumped into his father.

"Father" Sesshomaru called with respect

"Sesshomaru" Inu no Taisho smiled "Come, lets have some father and son talk" Inu no Taisho leads Sesshomaru back to his room.

"Sesshomaru, you seems disturbed." Inu no Taisho stated out but Sesshomaru remain silent "Is it because of Inuyasha and Izayoi"

As Inu no Taisho mention these name, he saw the changes in Sesshomaru's face expression. "So it is..."

"Father, what were you thinking bringing them in." sesshomaru now faced his father but he's expression remains emotionless "The maids were even badmouthing you because of them. Such dishonor, such disgrace!"

"The guards were badmouthing too" Inu no Taisho replied calmly

Sesshomaru looked at his father, stunned, he's expression clearly annoyed

"Sesshomaru, my son, you have alot to learn still. But for now, Izayoi and Inuyasha is staying and that's that" Inu no Taisho sighed "Though he's a hanyou, Inuyasha is still your brother, my blood runs in his veins. give time, open your heart, humans are sometimes not as bad as they seem. Infact, humans kill less than we do."

"They're weak." Sesshomaru simply reply

"They may be, but from what I've learn, especially from Izayoi, humans have a strong heart." Inu no Taisho said.

"It doesnt concern me." Sesshomaru stood up and walked out the room.

Inu no Taisho watched his son walked away from him and sigh. He then walked towards Izayoi's room. He smiled when he saw Izayoi tickling Inuyasha. Inu no Taisho walked towards them. Inuyasha look up as his father, their eyes made contact. Inuyasha slowly tried to get up and crawled towards his father. Izayoi and Inu no Taisho was laughing as they watch Inuyasha attempt to climb Ino no Taisho's fur tail. Inu no Taisho scoop Inuyasha up and held him high in the air, that made the little pup laugh in delight.

"How are you Izayoi? Forgive me for not spending time with you and Inuyasha" Inu no Taisha said as he sat Inuyasha on his lap. "Are you comfortable living here?"

"I'm fine and I understand that you have alot of work to do." Izayoi replied as she pats Inuyasha

"You're always making me feel guilty with that kindness of your Izayoi." Inu no Taisho frowned

"It's what I do best." Izayoi giggles, she looked down at Inuyasha who's comfortably sleeping in his father's arm.

Inu no Taisho looked down at Inuyasha "Man, I miss this, Sesshomaru wont let me do this with him anymore" Inu no Taisho smiles as he look at his youngest pup sleep.

"Sesshomaru has his big boy pride, Inuyasha's gonna have them too when he grows up" Izayoi exclaimed

"Haha, then I better spend more time with him now" Inu no Taisho pats Inuyasha's smooth silver hair.

Inuyasha is three years old now. The little pup spent most of his time in his room as he's parents does not allowed him to go out alone, fearing that other demons might kill him. But the mischievious Inuyasha could not stay in the room for long. He snuck out, following a familiar scent, he reached a room. He stared at the huge door in awe. Little Inuyasha snuck into the room. he looked around the big room, he was so indulge in exploring the room he did not notice that someone was behind him. When Inuyasha turn his head, the figure grabbed Inuyasha by the collar.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru sneered, he glared at his little brother.

"Sesshy!" Inuyasha called out happily. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before throwing the hanyou aside and walking towards his bed. Inuyasha landed on the floor with a thud but made no sound, he stared at Sesshomaru then slowly, he started crawling towards him.

"Sesshy?" Inuyasha called out but Sesshomaru ignored him, he laid on his bed with his back facing Inuyasha.  
"Sesshy!" Inuyasha tried again. Sesshomaru was irritated

"My name is not Sesshy okay?" Sesshomaru snap. He snarled at Inuyasha and he's eyes turned red.

Inuyasha backed away, clearly scared. Sesshomaru look at the small figure infront of him, the pup looks like he's about to cry and clearly Sesshomaru wouldnt want that so he calmed himself and turned back to his normal self. Inuyasha slowly crawled towards him again, this time Sesshomaru didnt stop him. He watched in curiosity wondering what the pup's gonna do. Inuyasha was sniffing his surrounding then the little pup starts sniffing Sesshomaru's fur tail. Inuyasha grabbed the tail, but Sesshomaru waves him off. Inuyasha continues and tries to catch his tail, he starts to giggle. Sesshomaru smiled without realizing as he play with Inuyasha using his tail. He watch facinated on how Inuyasha jumps around trying to catch his tail as he swings it around.

Sesshomaru stop swinging his tail and he watched Inuyasha grabs it and attempted to climb on the fur tail. Sesshomaru bent down beside Inuyasha. The little pup stared at Sesshomaru with his big golden eyes. Sesshomaru patted the Little pup's head while rubbing his ears. Inuyasha seemed to like it as he calmed down lying on the fur tail, enjoying the pats.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said softly, Inuyasha's ear twitch and he looked at Sesshomaru."My...Little brother...If you weren't hanyou, Perhaps I would accept you." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in confusion.

"So, you're not accepting him?" A voice was heard. Sesshomaru looked up

"Mother..."

Kiyoshimaru walked towards his son, she bent down beside him and look at Inuyasha playing with Sesshomaru's fur tail.

"And you accept him? You who taught me to hate humans" Sesshomaru stood up causing Inuyasha to fall.

Kiyoshimaru ignores Sesshomaru's question and plays with Inuyasha. She carried Inuyasha and swing him around, making him laugh. Sesshomaru watched his mother play with Inuyasha.

"Your father's blood runs in him and that's all I need to know." Kiyoshimaru said as he carried Inuyasha towards Sesshomaru. She shoved Inuyasha towards Sesshomaru, forcing him to carry the little pup.

Sesshomaru was annoyed by his mother's action but he held Inuyasha as he watched his mother leaves. He looked at Inuyasha, the pup seemed to be asleep.

"Hmph...Father's blood...." Sesshomaru traced Inuyasha's face with his fingers. He then place Inuyasha on his bed and watched his Little brother sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 : Hanyou

Chapter 3 - Hanyou

Inuyasha is Seven years old now, sitting in the garden, Inuyasha stared at the wall as if he's looking beyond the walls of the garden.

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi called out. Inuyasha turned his attention to his mother.

"Mommy!" Inuyasha leaped at his mother and hug her.

"What's on your mind?" Izayoi sat hugging Inuyasha infront of her.

"Em...Mommy, what's beyond these walls?". Inuyasha had not been allowed outside the castle or even around the castle. He's only allowed to his parents' room which is very near his room and the garden infront of his room. His parents feared his safety if he had wandered off alone, after all, he is a hanyou and many demons seek to kill him.

Izayoi looked at Inuyasha, not sure how to answer him, before she could answer him, Inu no Taisho came up behind them

"Do you seek to see the outside world, my son?" Inu no Taisho took Inuyasha from his mother's arm and carries him.

"Papa!" Inuyasha happily called out, then he noded.

"Very well, we'll go to the river, all of us." Inu no Taisho smiled

"All of us? Even Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yes, and of course your mother and Kiyoshimaru too" Inu no Taisho look at Izayoi lovingly. Inuyasha squealed in delight.

"Are you sure?" IZayoi asked in concern.

"We cant confine him in here, besides we'll go to the river far up the hills where humans dont go." Inu no Taisho replied. Izayoi nodded but still unsure.

Both Kiyoshimaru and Izayoi sat beside the river as they laughed and watched Inu no Taisho teaching Inuyasha how to hunt fishes. They watched in delight in how Inuyasha jumped about, sometimes falling clumsily in the water. Sesshomaru isolated himself but not too far from them.

"This is pointless..."He said to no one in particular recalling how his father had forced him to come along.

After an hour, Sesshomaru found himself walking in the forest, playing one of his father's childish games - hide and seek.

"Sesshomaru, I expect more from you." Inu no Taisho walked up behind him and placed his hand on his son's shoulder

"I dont play pointless games" Sesshomaru shoved Inu no Taisho's hand off

"Well...you used to love this game..."Inu no Taisho frowned

Sesshomaru studied his father's expression and got more annoyed. Inu no Taisho had a childish innocent frowned plastered on his face, a face nothing like a Demon lord.

"If you keep this up, you're going to be a boring lord." Inu no taisho laughed as he walked pass Sesshomaru. "Lets go find the others." Sesshomaru followed behind silently.

Little Inuyasha wanders around, smelling almost everything. His parents had told him not to wander off too far, but curiousity got the better of him. He picked up a scent he had never smell before and followed it. The little pup found himself walking downhill, there he found a village. The scent from the village was so new to Inuyasha, he walked in curiously.

Standing infront of the village entrance, he saw a few humans playing kemari. The ball was kicked away and landed infront of him. Inuyasha happily took the ball, but he started to feel uneasy as the humans was glaring at him in disgust.

"Eeep, what is that thing? What is it doing in our village" One shouted "It's a hanyou..." another had said "Why is a hanyou doing here?"

Inuyasha watched them, not understanding what they're saying. He bravely approached one of the humans thinking they might want their ball back. He held the ball up to one of the humans, intending to return the ball to the human, but the person smack the ball away and Inuyasha found himself standing alone as everyone left him. The next thing he know, rocks and pebbles are thrown at him.

"Leave this place, you disgusting mutt." A human shouted throwing rocks at Inuyasha. More humans then joined in.

Poor confused Little Inuyasha ran out the village as fast as his little feet could take him. Stumbling a few times, he finally bumped into his mother.

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi gasped. Inuyasha looked up at his mother then hugged her tight.  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" Izayoi asked, she studied his face and notices some scratches and bruises. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was quiet at first then he looked up at him mother. "Mother..." Inuyasha asked hesistantly looking at his mother's gentle face. "What's a Hanyou?"

Izayoi was surprised with that question, but by studying the direction Inuyasha came and seeing the injuries in his face, Izayoi understood what had happened. She embraced Inuyasha tightly as tears flow down. Inuyasha was still confused but feeling guilty for making his mother cry.

"Mom...?" Inuyasha tried to call out as Izayoi held him tighter. He buried his face in his mother's chest "I'm sorry..." with that, Izayoi broke down.

Inu no Taisho found them both like that, following behind him are Kiyoshimaru and Sesshomaru. He caught human scent on Inuyasha and slightly understood what happened. Without a word, he guided them home.


	4. Chapter 4 : Harsh Reality

**Chapter 4 - Harsh Reality**

No one asked or talked about what happened to Inuyasha and Inuyasha still doenst know what Hanyou means. Everybody acted strangely when Inuyasha asked about it so he never mentioned it anymore but there's one he havent approached - Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha hesitantly walked towards his brother's room. Should he ask, or should he not? Would knowing what Hanyou means make him feel better? After seeing how his mother reacted to that word, he doesnt really know what to do anymore. Inuyasha was about to walked away when he was met with a shadow looming over him. Looking up, he's met with his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked coldly

"erm..." Inuyasha started

"What?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently

"What does Hanyou means?" Inuyasha finally decided to ask.

Sesshomaru smirked but didnt answer, he walked back into his room.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called out, following Sesshomaru into his room.

"You, a hanyou question such querries?" Sesshomaru questioned back

Inuyasha looked at him in confusion, having a hard time understanding

"Are you a hanyou too? You're my brother, if I'm a hanyou, you must be one too" Inuyasha enquired

Angered, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You despicable fool, Dont put me in the same catergory with a low life like you!" Sesshomaru growled, pinning Inuyasha on the wall. Inuyasha stared in fear into his brother's eyes. Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha on the floor hard. He stood tall infront of the little pup.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you" Sesshomaru's voice boomed loud and menancing throughout the room. "You, whose blood is tainted, neither human nor demon." Sesshomaru grab hold of Inuyasha's arm and lifted him up to his eye level, his claws digging into Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha winced and the blood flow down his arm. Inuyasha's eyes widened and trembled in fear as he stared at his brother.

"Your blood..." Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha who fell to the floor, he placed his hand infront of Inuyasha, forcing the little pup to look at his claws which drips of Inuyasha's blood. "Your blood corrupted our father's blood with human's. Father's blood do not run in you and neither will I ever accept you as my brother. You're a hanyou, you're not human nor are you demon, you don't belong anywhere, your birth brought shame to MY family, your birth brought disgrace to your mother. I should just kill you and put you out of your misery!" Sesshomaru snarled, he lifted his claws into an attacking position.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inu no Taisho belowed, he stomped towards Sesshomaru and slapped him. "Is this a way to treat your brother?"

Sesshomaru glared at his father and growled

"You dare growl at me?" Inu no Taisho raised an eyebrow.

"Pathetic..."Sesshomaru turned and walked out the room.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho yelled. "Where are you going? I'm not done with you."

"Out" Sesshomaru turned into a ball of light and left.

Inu no Taisho shook his head."Inuyasha, pay no heed to your brother's word." Inu no Taisho said gently, he turned around to look at Inuyasha, but the little pup was no where to be found.

"Inuyasha?" Inu no Taisho looked around the room but couldnt find the little pup "Damnit!" He curses, quickly he left the room, ordering his servants to look for Inuyasha. There's no telling what the Little pup would do after hearing that.

Inuyasha had ran away from the castle, he wasnt sure where he was running to. the harsh word that his brother had said to him just made him want to escape. 'escape...' Inuyasha thought 'Why am I running? What am I running from?' Inuyasha tripped on a fallen twig and fell own his face. He got up and sat there."Your birth brought shame to my family, your birth brought disgrace to your mother" The sentence kept repeating itself in Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha tighten his hand on the wound that Sesshomaru inflicted. "Your blood corrupted our father's blood" He looked at his hand that are stained with his blood.

"Han...you.." Inuyasha whispered, he slowly got up and walked around aimlessly. Little did he know, he's walking right into a Demon's den.

* * *

Kiyoshimaru was disturbed by the castle's commotion. She walked out the her room and saw the castle maids and guards frantically searching for something. She then spotted Inu no Taisho, Izayoi beside him. Both their faces etched with concern. Kiyoshimaru approached them and enquired what happened.

"Your son tried to kill Inuyasha and now Inuyasha's missing" Inu no Taisho said

"Impossible, Sesshomaru won't do that." Kiyoshimaru denied.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Inu no Taisho growled in anger causing Kiyoshimaru to back down. She sighed and decided to leave it at that.

"I'm sorry. I'll help look around" Kiyoshimaru responded. Inu no Taisho nodded and walked away

"Thank you..." Izayoi said when she passed by Kiyoshimaru.

Sesshomaru stood on a cliff edge, staring into the sky. He touched his face where he had been hit by his father.

"I heard from your father" a voice said behind him

Sesshomaru turned around "Mother..."

"Did you try to kill your brother?" Kiyoshimaru asked

"He's not my brother..." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

Kiyoshimaru signed and Sesshomaru noticed that. There was a long silent, both mother and son were just staring at each other.

"Apologise to your father" Kiyoshimaru finally broke the silence

"I did nothing wrong." Sesshomaru stubbornly reply.

Kiyoshimaru sighed and shook her head. she turned around and left.

"I did nothing wrong..."Sesshomaru repeated but this time, his voice sounds unsure.

* * *

Inuyasha drag his feet along the muddy path. He found himself lost in the forest, he's cold, hungry and emotionally hurt and all he wanted now is his mother's warm embrace telling him everything is alright.

"Little hanyou...are you lost" A hiss-like voice questioned

Inuyasha looked around but saw no one.

"Who...who are you?" Inuyasha asked but was met with silence. The Little pup started to feel uneasy, he fasten his pace, as he walked deeper, the darker it gets. Then he heard eerie laughter and giggles. Inuyasha broke into a run. Everywhere he ran, he hears the laughter which cause to him panic. Then the next thing he knew, he slipped on the muddy ground and fell into a hole. Inuyasha screamed for help, he screamed for his mother, he screamed for his father but lastly, he screamed for his brother...


	5. Chapter 5 : Trauma

**Chapter 5 - Trauma**

Inuyasha woke up and found himself in a cave. He looked around but couldnt see anything, the cave was too dark. He sniffed around and scrunched his nose. The stench around was horrible. Inuyasha got up and walked around but with only few steps, he tripped on something. He touched around and felt something solid but he felt something else too, something slimy and sticky. Inuyasha retreated his hand quickly as he doesnt like that feeling. He wandered around aimlessly, sometimes tripping over something and falling into slimes. Little Inuyasha was starting to feel scared, he couldnt find the exit and everything in the cave he hated, the smell, the feelings and the darkness. He fought off tears that threatened to fall.

As he kept walking deeper into the cave, he spot a faint green light. He's face lighten up and he quickly walked towards the light. When Inuyasha stood infront of the light, he was faced to faced with a snake-like demon. The snake demon was eating it's victim and had not notice Inuyasha. Slowly, Inuyasha backed away but he tripped on a slimy bone which startled the snake demon. The snake demon hissed at Inuyasha in delight, a smirk etched on it's face.

"Little Hanyou...so you have came..." The snake demon hissed, enjoying Inuyasha's fear. it slowly slithered towards Inuyasha. "Delicious...you smell so delicious..."

Inuyasha was paralyzed by fear on that spot, he couldnt move, he couldnt scream. The snake demon slithered around Inuyasha, it traces Inuyasha's face with it's tail. Inuyasha took that chance and bit the demon's tail as hard as he can, the snake demon yelped in pain and flunged it's tail causing Inuyasha to hit the stone wall. Inuyasha painfully got up and starts running.

"Why you little!" The snake demon yelled and chased.

Inuyasha ran, but the cave was dark and he had no idea where he's running at. Inuyasha met the end of the cave, no where to escape. He frantically tried to dig his way out. Behind him he can hear the hiss and laughter of the snake demon.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked around in the forest. His mind wandered back to when he was with Inuyasha. He was feeling guilty for what he had done. 'Guilty...why am I feeling that...he's just a hanyou...' Sesshomaru thought.

"He doesnt concern me..."Sesshomaru tried convinced himself.

A screamed was heard, Sesshomaru's ears twitched. 'This voice...' Sesshomaru dashed towards the direction of the voice. Standing infront of a hole, he looked down.

"That fool..." Sesshomaru leaped down the hole.

* * *

Inuyasha dug the walls and ground, his fears had overcome him, he doesnt even feel the pain that was inflicted to his hand as he dig. The louder he hears the snake demon's laughter, the faster he tried to dig.  
The snake demon was enjoying watching the little pup panic. When it had enough of its enjoyment, it lunged at Inuyasha. The snake demon dug its venomous fangs into Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha screamed in pain, the poison working its way into his body.

"You're gonna make a fine meal" The snake demon smirked, It was about to devour Inuyasha when it sense a strong demonic aura coming its way.  
Before it could do anything, the snake demon found its head seperated from its body.

"Y...you...." The snake demon stammered when it saw its attacker before hitting the ground and turning into nothing but dust.

"S...Sessho..."Inuyasha lifted his head to look at his savior before falling unconcious.

Sesshomaru stared down at the little pup. Inuyasha's body is covered with blood, his body trembled even when he's unconcious. Sesshomaru bent down and studied the Little pup's wound. The skin around the wounds are turning purple. Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha, wrapping his fur tail around the Little pup and quickly, he dashed back to the castle. Standing infront of the castle entrance was Kiyoshimaru. Sesshomaru stopped infront of his mother.

"I thought you prefer him dead?" Kiyoshimaru asked

Sesshomaru remained silent

"He's poison" Sesshomaru finally said but not giving his mother time to respond, he dashed into the castle. Kiyoshimaru stood there as she watched her son, her emotionless face lighten up abit and she smiled before following Sesshomaru into the castle.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho rushed towards Sesshomaru when he caught both his son's scent.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi who was following Inu no Taisho gasped when she saw her son.

"He's poison" Sesshomaru said.

"Medic, get the medic" Inu no Taisho ordered.

Inuyasha was tended in his mother's room. Izayoi and Inu no Taisho watched helpessly as the medic took care of Inuyasha. Inu no Taisho grabbed Izayoi's hand, comforting her.

"How is he?" Inu no Taisho asked when the medic was finally done.

"He's stable now, I manage to extract all the poison out and stop the bleeding. But Lord Inuyasha would still require alot of rest, he had suffered both physically and emotionally." The medic explained to both the parents "I will prepare some herbs and pain killers for when he wakes up."

Izayoi thanked the medic when he left. She walked back towards Inuyasha and sat beside Inu no Taisho.

"Inuyasha...what happened..." Izayoi asked, tears flow down her eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the garden outside Inuyasha's room. He looked at the closed door.

"Not going in?" Kiyoshimaru came up behind him

"There's no reason for me to enter that chamber." Sesshomaru replied, he turned to leave but was stopped by another voice.

"Sesshomaru." Inu no Taisho called out. "I'm very dissapointed and displeased with you." Sesshomaru remained silent

"But he save the young pup." Kiyoshimaru quickly responded, trying to support her son.

"He drove Inuyasha out in the first place." Inu no Taisho walked up to Sesshomaru and looked at him into the eye. "Why did you even do that? What would you have gained? Your little brother whose only seven years old...It's already harsh that he's borned a Hanyou...does he deserve all this?"

Sesshomaru remained silent still, he's face expression emotionless. He turned to looked at the room Inuyasha's in. The door's open and Sesshomaru can clearly see Inuyasha lying there. The little pup looks smaller than usual with all the bandages. He looked back at his father.

"You mated a human and gave life to this hanyou, I'm not the cause of his suffering...you brought him to this world." Sesshomaru said

"Sesshomaru!" Kiyoshimaru exclaimed "take that back!"

Sesshomaru ignored everyone and left. Inu no Taisho watched as his son turned his back against him and left.

"My dear, I'm sure Sesshomaru dont mean that, he must be in a foul mood" Kiyoshimaru tried to convinced Inu no Taisho

"Perhaps..." Inu no Taisho replied walking back to Inuyasha's room while Kiyoshimaru left to find Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru...you've changed...perhaps it is partly my fault..." Inu no Taisho said to himself.

"Anata?" Izayoi called out seeing Inu no Taisho deep in thought.

Inu no Taisho looked up and managed a small smile "I'm fine." He glanced at Inuyasha, his heart ached seeing the small pup lying there. He looked at Izayoi's worried face.

"It is not your fault..." Izayoi said suddenly. Inu no Taisho looked at her in confusion. "My love, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that perhaps if you have not mated me, Inuyasha would have no need to suffer." Izayoi looked up at Inu no Taisho. "Anata, if you have not met me, Inuyasha might not have exist at all, our love brought him to this world and he's definitely a blessing, not a mistake." Izayoi gently took Inu No Taisho's hand and looked up at him lovingly.

"Izayoi..." Inu no Taisho then embraced Izayoi. But their loving moment was quickly interrupted when they heard Inuyasha moaned and whimpered.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi was quick to Inuyasha's side followed by Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha slowly roused, he tried to opened his eyes, but find it hard. He started to whimpered when the pain richocheted throughout his body.  
He heard his parents voice, he tried to called out for them, but his throat was too dry.

"Drink this" Inuyasha heard his mother as he felt the liquid poured into his mouth.

"M...mom..." Inuyasha called out. Izayoi's heart broke when she watched her little pup tries to get up and towards her. She embraced Inuyasha who buried his head in his mother's chest. Inuyasha watched both mother and son, but he was surprised when he caught sight of Inuyasha's face. Surprisingly, the little pup did not shed a tear.

"oww" Inuyasha winced when he moved too much.

"Rest my little one, I'll be here with you." Izayoi helped Inuyasha lay down as she starts humming a soothing melody while patting Inuyasha. Inu no Taisho decided to leave the mother and son alone, so he left after kissing Izayoi.

"Rest well my son..."


	6. Chapter 6 : Mothers and Sons

**Chapter 6 - Mothers and Sons**

Inuyasha woke up the next morning. He turned his head and saw his mother sleeping beside him. The events from yesterday came flowing back to him. "You brought disgrace to your mother." The sentence came to his mind. Inuyasha jerked up but his wounds held him down, he winced in pain but felt two pairs of warm gentle hands embraced him. Inuyasha stayed there, he scented his mother and knew that the person's who is hugging him now is his mother.

Inuyasha's mind went back to the past. Now he knows what a Hanyou means, the pieces in the past seems to made more sense to him. He understood now why his parents limit him to only play around in his chamber and the front garden. He understood how and why the people in the village attacked him and lastly he understood why maids and the guards around him badmouthed his parents and him.

"Inuyasha, does it hurt?" Izayoi asked. Inuyasha shook his head. But Izayoi can tell something's bothering Inuyasha. Izayoi turned Inuyasha and lifted his head up but Inuyasha turned his head elsewhere, avoiding his mother's eye contact.

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi tried again, Inuyasha still refused which made Izayoi frowned. Izayoi noticed that and an idea came to her mind.

Izayoi sighed loudly and Inuyasha noticed that, he tried to take a glanced at his mother but when he saw his mother looking at him, he turned away quickly.

"Aww, My son's ignoring me...he doesnt need me..." Izayoi said dramatically and sighed, she noticed Inuyasha moved uncomfortably. "Oh, how failed I must have been as a mother, my son hates me now"

"Noooooo" Inuyasha turned around quickly and wailed as he grabbed his mother. "I don't hate you mommy!!!" Inuyasha looked like he was about to cry and that made Izayoi guilty.

"Oh my little one, I was just teasing" Izayoi hug Inuyasha tight and comfort him. "I'm sorry" Izayoi lifted Inuyasha's face to look at her. "Will you tell me what's bothering you?" She smiled gently

Inuyasha sat uncomfortably, he looked into his mother's eyes, his mother's smile. It helped calm him down. He looked around.

"No one's around, it's only me" Izayoi told Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked more relax after hearing that.

"Em...I..." Inuyasha started "I dont know where to start..." he looked away

"Start by telling me what happened?" Izayoi urged him

"I...I went to Sesshomaru..."Inuyasha stammered, his memories went back to when he was with his brother, his brother's face came into his mind and he shivered. Inuyasha started to tremble and his mother noticed that. Izayoi held Inuyasha tighter, assuring him that he's fine.

"Take your time." Izayoi said

"Mother...? Why do you love me so much?" Inuyasha asked. Izayoi was surpised, she was not expecting this. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes, it's serious but full of sadness.

"Why did you ask?" Izayoi enquired.

"I'm a hanyou, I'm not human and I'm not demon!" Inuyasha stood up and pull away from his mother. "I look different from you, father and Sesshomaru and people bully you because of me!"

Izayoi approached Inuyasha, but he backed away from his mother.

"Inuyasha..." Izayoi tried to reached for Inuyasha, Inuyasha was getting hysterical.

"Sesshomaru said that I am a disgrace to you, not just him, even the servants and people out there...."

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi interrupted him before he could finished. She grabed holds of Inuyasha and embraced him. Inuyasha buried his head in his mother's chest.

"My dear son, no matter what you are, your father and I will always love you. Do you really think that your birth dishonor me?" Izayoi patted Inuyasha calming him "You're the happiest momments of my life, you're a blessing. The others are to naive to see that. Do not listen to what the others said, know that I've never regretted having you as a son and that no one can replace you in my heart."

Inuyasha listened to his mother, he felt better but still unsure.

"Mom..." Inuyasha relaxed in his mother's embraced. He started to feel tired and the pain from his wounds. Izayoi saw that, she helped Inuyasha back to his futon and fed him some medicine and pain killers. She patted Inuyasha's waist and hums a soft lullaby. Slowly Inuyasha fell asleep...with his face smiling more peacefully now.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking towards his room when he saw a few servants infront of his room.

"Hey, did you heard? That hanyou nearly died yesterday" One of the servant said  
"Yeah but I also heard that lord Sesshomaru saved him, he should have just left that hanyou dead."  
"hmm that's different from what I heard, I heard that Lord Sesshomaru's the one who drove the hanyou out into danger...."

Before any of them could continue, they noticed a shadow looming above them. Turning around they faced a raged Sesshomaru, his eyes had turned red. He lifted his hands and his claws glowed green. He lunged at the servants but stopped when Kiyoshimaru jumped infront of the servants, protecting them.

"Stop, Sesshomaru, havent you caused enough trouble?" Kiyoshimaru scolded. Sesshomaru calmed and turned back to his normal state, ignoring his mother, he walked into his room. Kiyoshimaru followed his son.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked

"Is that a way to talk to your mother?" Kiyoshimaru replied, her voice firm and strong.

"Mother...forgive me..." Sesshomaru sighed and turned around to face his mother.

"Sesshomaru..." Kiyoshimaru approached his son.

"Mother, you've changed." Sesshomaru interrupted his mother.

"I think you got that wrong, my son. You're the one who have changed" Kiyoshimaru calmly replied

"I would have killed that hanyou." Sesshomaru said "That's what you'll do too."

"But you saved him." Kiyoshimaru stated. She noticed a change in Sesshomaru's emotionless face. "Sesshomaru...I know...even if you deny it, you love your father and your brother, but you love them too much. You got upset when people disrespect them and you think the only way out was by having your brother killed. Perhaps I had taught you wrongly."

"I would never love that hanyou." Sesshomaru stubbornly stated and turned around.

"I was like you before I met your father..."Kiyoshimaru said, she laughed slightly "So I guess I have changed alot too. But Sesshomaru, let me ask you, would killing Inuyasha stop his suffering? Would Killing Inuyasha stop the people from disrespecting your father not to mention how sad your father would be. You cant deny the fact that your father's blood DO run in your brother. I wont force you in accepting Inuyasha, you're old enough to make your own decision and know this Sesshomaru, no matter what you choose, I'll support you."

With that, Kiyoshimaru left. Sesshomaru just stood there

"I, Sesshomaru, love them too much? pathetic..."

* * *

Inu no Taisho sat in his studyroom and sighed a heavy sighed. Myoga came up to him

"Oyakata-sama, you seem distressed" Myoga stated

"Myoga..." Inu no Taisho sighed again

"Y..Yes Oyakata-sama?"

"I think...I'm a failure as a father, Sesshomaru tried to kill Inuyasha and now the little pup's a wreck." Inu no Taisho explained

"hmmmm..." Myoga sat beside Inu no Taisho

"And now both my wives are too busy with their sons, they dont want to sleep with me" Inu no Taisho sighed

"hmmmmmmm...." Myoga just sat there

"Is that all you're gonna say?" Inu no Taisho glanced at Myoga

"Ah well...there's nothing you can do, let the mothers and sons bond and thing might get better." Myoga said

"So...you're saying I'm not needed?" Inu no Taisho asked

"Eh...ah...I mean..no no..I dont mean that!" Myoga was afraid that he had angered the lord but Inu no Taisho just sighed. Myoga recomposed himself and sighed too. The two of them just sat there throughout the night and sighed


	7. Chapter 7 : Nightmares

**Chapter 7 - Nightmares**

Inuyasha whimpered in his sleep, he was having a nightmare. He woke up with a gasped and winced when he sat up. His eyes widened in fear as he frantically searched for his mother. Looking around, he couldnt find his mother.

"M..mom..."He tried to call out. Inuyasha crawled out his bed and exited his room in searched for his mother. It was midnight, the eerie candle lights danced under the moon. Inuyasha dared himself to go out, he sneaked around, he was never allowed around the castle so he doesnt really know the way around the castle. He tried to follow some familiar scent hoping he could reached his mother. He stopped when he sense someone behind him, he didnt dare turned around as he knows who was it through the scent.

"What are you doing here?" The person asked. The voice made Inuyasha shivered. Inuyasha slowly turned around and he saw Sesshomaru standing there. Sesshomaru just looked down at him. Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and started to run but only a few steps he stumbled and tripped on his own feet and fell. He hit his side wound and writhed in pain, he can hear Sesshomaru's footstep walking towards him and tried to get up but the pain held him down. He looked at Sesshomaru's face in fear, Inuyasha couldnt read his brother's expression and that scared him even more. He squeezed his eyes shut when Sesshomaru bent down and reached out his hand. But what Inuyasha felt surprised him, he felt Sesshomaru carried him up, he felt his brother's warm fur tail wrapped over him. Inuyasha opened his eyes, but didnt dared face his brother, he watched as his brother took him to his room. Inuyasha's eyes widened upon seeing Sesshomaru's room, the nightmares came back and he struggled in Sesshomaru's arms trying to escaped.

"Calm down little one, your wounds will reopen." Sesshomaru held Inuyasha firmly, Inuyasha listened to Sesshomaru, his brother doesnt sound unkind. Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha to his bed and laid him there, he examined Inuyasha's wound and tended to it. Inuyasha was confused, he just laid there and watched his brother in awe, deep in his thought, one minute Sesshomaru tried to kill him and the next, he's being so kind. Inuyasha's getting more confused, he wanted to asked but he was too afraid.

"Dont get the wrong idea, I wont go so low into killing an injured person" Sesshomaru said as if reading Inuyasha's thoughts which made Inuyasha pout. Sesshomaru ignored him and continue tending to his wounds.

"Sesshomaru." Inu no Taisho's voice boomed as he opened Sesshomaru's door. "Where's your brother, I can smell him in here." Izayoi followed behind, her face masked of concern.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi ran to her son when she spotted him on Sesshomaru's bed. She studied Inuyasha and saw the new bandages.

"Sesshomaru, are you trying to kill your brother again?" Inu no Taisho scolded, Sesshomaru remained silent.

"Wait, anata" Izayoi interrupted him. She carried Inuyasha to him. "He was tending to Inuyasha's wounds."

Inu no Taisho looked at Sesshomaru "What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm tired, I'm heading to bed." Sesshomaru said monotonously, he turned around and walked towards his bed.

Inu no Taisho was about to call out for Sesshomaru but Izayoi stopped him and shook her head. Inu no Taisho sighed and they both left.

* * *

Back at Inuyasha's room, Inuyasha hugged his mother tight, not wanting to let go

"Inuyasha? Did Sesshomaru do anything to you?" Izayoi asked. She felt Inuyasha shook his head.

"How did you end up in his room anyway?" Izayoi questioned

"I...I had nightmares...and I couldnt find you." Inuyasha responded, he buried his head deeper into Izayoi's chest. "So I went out to look for you...and I bumped into Sesshomaru...I'm sorry..."

"Oh Inuyasha, you have nothing to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I should be the one apologising, I shouldnt have left you alone. But I'm glad nothing happened to you." Izayoi held Inuyasha. "How's your wound? does it still hurt?"

Inuyasha merely shook his head and stayed in his mother's embraced, enjoying the warmth and love.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid on his bed, he stared up in the ceiling, his mind wandering back to Inuyasha. Why was he being so kind to him, but true enough he wouldnt go so low into killing someone who cant even defend themselves, especially if that person's in the family. He laid on his side and his nose picked up Inuyasha's scent on his bed. The scent smelled like human, but it also smell like his father. He traced his bed sheet with his fingers then he fell asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up, his eyes widened in surprise. He looked around and noticed that his room had changed, changed to when he was younger. He turned around and saw his younger self sleeping on the bed beside him, startled he jumped off the bed and his hand went through his youngerself. Sesshomaru looked at his hands, he tried to touched his youngerself again and found that it went through. He studied his other self and noticed that the little one's around seven years old. Then he heard someone coming. He turned around and saw his mother.

"Sesshomaru, wake up you lazy pup" Kiyoshimaru giggled as she strolled into Sesshomaru's room and shook little Sesshomaru awake. Little Sesshomaru whined and rubbed his eyes and he happily greeted his mother.

"Come on, Your father wants you" Kiyoshimaru took little Sesshomaru's hand and led him out.

The Adult Sesshomaru just stood there, stunned, no one had noticed him. He recomposed and calmed himself then he decided to follow his past self.


	8. Chapter 8 : Journey to Sesshomaru's Past

**Chapter 8 - Journey to Sesshomaru's Past**

"Sesshomaru, my son" Inu no Taisho greeted his son, he carried him up and threw him in the air. The seven year old pup laughed in delight.

"Father!" Sesshomaru giggled, he grabbed on to his father's fur tail and climbed about.

"Why you little rascal." Inu no Taisho hugged Sesshomaru and smushed him in his fur tail. He tickled Sesshomaru and enjoyed hearing his young pup laughed. Inu no Taisho took out a fluff ball and gave it to Sesshomaru who happily accpeted it.

"You're gonna spoil him." Kiyoshimaru stated walking up towards Inu no Taisho and taking Sesshomaru from him. She put Sesshomaru down and scooted him out. "Go outside and play for abit, I have something to talk with your father."

Sesshomaru ran out happily with his new toy and played in the garden.

"My love, I think it's time you teach Sesshomaru how to hunt and kill." Kiyoshimaru said.

"The pup is still young." Inu no Taisho looked out the garden, watching Sesshomaru play.

"Your son couldnt even kill a buttefly and the people around are getting uncomfortable with him being the next heir." Kiyoshimaru pointed at Sesshomaru who was chasing butteflies and playing with them.

"What do you want me to do then?" Inu no Taisho responded

"Take him out to a hunt." Kiyoshimaru said

"Fine, I'll take him out tomorrow." Inu no Taisho sighed.

The next day, Inu no Taisho took Sesshomaru to the forest, Kiyoshimaru followed along. Sesshomaru ran around the forest, exploring and smelling everything. Inu no Taisho smiled as he watched his son, then Kiyoshimaru nudged him.

"Sesshomaru, come here." Inu no Taisho called out, Sesshomaru immediately ran towards him.

"Yes Father?" He answered respectfully.

"Do you know why I take you out today?" Inu no Taisho asked, Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Well my boy, it's time I teach you how to hunt." Inu no Taisho explained

"Hunt?" Sesshomaru looked up at his father "I know how to hunt."

"Oh really?" Inu no Taisho enquired

"Watch me!" Sesshomaru nodded and dashed off before his parents could say further.

A few moments later, Sesshomaru came back with a live rabbit in his arm. Kiyoshimaru raised an eyebrow and looked at Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru carried the rabbit gentle towards his father and showed him. Inu no Taisho looked at Sesshomaru, the pup's face expression, gentle and kind. Kiyoshimaru shook her head, she grabbed the rabbit from Sesshomaru and threw it hard on the floor. Sesshomaru gasped and looked at the unconcious rabbit.

"Sesshomaru, when you hunt, you kill your prey!" Kiyoshimaru ordered "Now, kill the rabbit."

"But I dont want to." Sesshomaru rushed towards the rabbit.

"Kiyoshimaru..."Inu no Taisho put his hand on Kiyoshimaru's shoulder but Kiyoshimaru shoved him off.

"Sesshomaru, you're a demon, and demons kill, if you're ever going to become your father's heir, kill that rabbit." Kiyoshimaru demanded.

"No!" Sesshomaru yelled, he carried the rabbit in his arm.

"Sesshomaru!" Kiyoshimaru snatched the rabbit from Sesshomaru and clawed it. The rabbit's blood splattered on Sesshomaru's face, he gasped and looked down at the dead rabbit.

"Kiyoshimaru!" Inu no Taisho grabbed Kiyoshimaru's arm. Kiyoshimaru glanced at Inu no Taisho then looked at Sesshomaru, she sighed and walked away.

Sesshomaru held the dead rabbit in his arm, his face filled with sadness. Inu no Taisho came up behind him. He helped Sesshomaru buried the rabbit and took him home.

Few days passed since that event. Little Sesshomaru sat on his bed, still confused. He decided to take a walk around the castle and get some fresh air. He stopped infront of his father's meeting room and stood there, the door was closed but there was a meeting going on. Sesshomaru knew not to disturbed his father when he's in a meeting so he hang around at the small garden infront of the room. But his keen ears heard the meeting that's going on right now and to his surprised the meeting topic is about him.

"My lord, about the next heir, are you sure Sesshomaru is suitable?"

"My ,my that pup may be a prodigy and he may possesed keen hearing and smell but he couldnt even kill. A demon who couldnt kill? I've never heard of."

"He's still young, give him time." Inu no Taisho said

Little Sesshomaru just stood there, he looked down at his claws. Then he decided to walked away. He walked pass a few servants who bowed down and greet him but after he had passed them he heard them talking behind his back.

"It's Sesshomaru, have you heard? The pup couldnt even kill a rabbit."

"Well, he must have gotten Inu no Taisho's gentle side, but still...."

Little Sesshomaru walked back to his room with his head down. He sat on his bed and thought back to when his father had took him to the forest and remembered his mother's word. His nose picked up a scent, following the scent he spotted a wild cat that had sneaked into the garden infront of his chamber. He followed the cat and noticed that the cat had hid her kittens underneath a nearby bush. Sesshomaru smiled happily and played with the little kittens. He wrapped a kitten using his fur tail and watched in delight as the kitten climbed about his fur tail.

"Sesshomaru?" Kiyoshimaru called out from behind him. "What are you doing?"

The pup turned around quickly, he tried to hide the kittens but knew it was too late. "I..I..."

Kiyoshimaru raised an eyebrow as she looked at Sesshomaru's fur tail. She could smelled the kittens in his fur. "Kittens? Do you intend to kill them?"

"No..."Sesshomaru held the kittens tight, protecting them.

Kiyoshimaru narrowed her eyes, her face remained expressionless as she raised her hand and slapped Sesshomaru, her claws scratched his face slightly. Sesshomaru fell backwards, the pup was stunned, he looked up at his mother. Kiyoshimaru carried Sesshomaru and took Sesshomaru out the castle. She threw him on the ground.

"Until you learnt how to kill, dont even think of coming back in the castle. Kill and hunt your own food." Kiyoshimaru then left Little Sesshomaru in the dark forest alone.


	9. Chapter 9 : Rise of the Demon Pup

**Chapter 9 - Rise of The Demon pup**

Little Sesshomaru walked around the forest, he was not afraid but he was saddened by how his mother had treated him. Then he heard soft meows from his fur tail, he looked down and smiled, the kittens looked like they were trying to cheer him up.

"Demons...do all demons need to kill?" Sesshomaru questioned. He watched the adorable kittens played in his fur tail. "How could I harm such innocence..." Sesshomaru played around the quiet forest, but his peaceful momment did not last. A human monk spotted him, along with his apprentice.

"Master, That demon doesnt look harmful, why not just leave it alone?" The Apprentice studied Sesshomaru who was playing with the animals around him.

"Don't be deceived, demons are demons and they shall be eliminated." The monk told his apprentice as he approached Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked up at him, the monk took out his staff and pointed it towards Sesshomaru, The little pup backed away, he knew very well what the monk was going to do, but he doesnt want to kill. Sesshomaru turned around wanted to run but the monk immobilized him.

"Begone Demon!" The monk threw some Amulet scrolls at Sesshomaru and waved his staff. His apprentice took out some jade beads and started chanting.

Sesshomaru felt the purification ritual entering his body, pain shot through every part of his body. Sesshomaru screamed, the next thing he saw was bright lights and then blood splattered around. When the lights faded and the dust settled. Sesshomaru stared down at the dead monk, blood oozing out from him, he looked at the apprentice who gaped at him in fear. Sesshomaru then looked down at his hand, his claws, his furtail, his whole body was covered in the monk's blood. His eyes had turned red, he looked over at the appretice again with his face expression emotionless. The blood scent from the apprentice enticed him, with one quick dashed, he was standing infront of the apprentice. Little Sesshomaru trust his claws into the human's chest.

"That's my boy." A voice said. Sesshomaru turned around and was face to face with his mother. His eyes slowly turned back to normal, he looked around at the dead bodies then his eyes caught the dead bodies of the kittens. Sesshomaru was horrified then he looked down at his bloody claws.

"Come on lets go home..."Kiyoshimaru told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru carried the kitten's dead body and followed his mother back to the castle.

The whole night, Sesshomaru sat infront of where he had buried the kittens. His mind thinking back, how he had killed and how he actually enjoyed it. He tooked a sniff at his hand, the scent of the bloods are still there.

"More...." Sesshomaru whispered to himself "I need more...."

Sesshomaru walked around the castle, he spotted some servants fooling around. He dashed towards them, eventhough he looked small, the servants were still afraid of him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" One of the servant called out, startled. The servants quickly apologize for fooling around

Little Sesshomaru looked up at them, his face emotionless. Raising his hand, he swung it, a green whip formed from his claws and sliced the servants infront of him. the bloods splattered on his face, as he killed, he felt stronger. He wanted the power, he wanted to be stronger now. A small smirked form on the pup's face.

"Oh no...I gotta report this to Oyakata-sama..." Myoga said to himself as he hid in the nearby bushes watching Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho stomped into Sesshomaru's room, but found the pup wasnt in there. He sniffed around and was shocked. Quickly he dashed to the scent.

Sesshomaru was fighting with guards in the castle, more like a death battle and Sesshomaru's the one killing.

"Weak...WEAK!" Sesshomaru shouted as he clawed a guard to death.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho grabbed his son's hand that was about to kill another guard. "Enough! What have gotten into you?"

"Isn't this how you want me?" Sesshomaru turned to face his father. "When you took me out to the hunt, didnt you want me to kill?"

Inu no Taisho looked at his pup, having a hard time trying to read his son's expression.

"Well, in a way, but killing your own people?" Inu no Taisho bent down to Sesshomaru's level. Sesshomaru avoided his father's eye, the pup's expression is a mixed of sadness, confusion and desires at the same time.

"I...I..." Sesshomaru stuttered "But...mother said...demons kill..."

"We do, but we dont kill everything." Inu no Taisho explained. "If others dont harm us, you dont need to kill them, that's how we maintain peace in the land. We're demons but you don't want a life thats all about killing now do you?"

Sesshomaru looked into his father's eyes, he doesnt know how to answer. He was so confused.

"Come one my little one, that's enough for today." Inu no Taisho carried Sesshomaru back to his room.

* * *

The Present day adult Sesshomaru watched the whole scene, he remembered those days clearly. But something was not right, why was he seeing these events, was it because of his guilt for hurting Inuyasha? He followed his past self back to his room and his eyes widened. The room was dark lighted up by a few candles and his nose caught a familiar stenched that was no suppose to be here, as he stepped in deeper into the room, he could smell blood. The candle lights flickered eeriely as Sesshomaru walked into the room deeper. He stopped suddenly, eventhough he tried to maintain his emotionless expression but he was shocked at the scene infront of him.


	10. Chapter 10 : The Dream Eater

_Thanks to all the reviews and sorry for the late update =D_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Dream Eater**

The seven years old Sesshomaru sat on a pool of blood on the floor, infront of him lies a seven years old Inuyasha. The little Sesshomaru licked his bloody claws and looked up at the adult Sesshomaru with an emotionless expression. Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha, the little pup was still breathing, but wounded badly. A strong intense demonic aura came up from behind adult Sesshomaru.

"Why did you kill your brother?" Inu no Taisho stood behind adult Sesshomaru, his face emotionless but his eyes red. Before Sesshomaru could react, Inu no Taisho Trust his hands at Sesshomaru, he dodged but not fast enough, his father's claws sliced his armor and dug into his flesh. Sesshomaru winced, he instinctively dashed towards Little Inuyasha, shoved his past self away and took Inuyasha out the room.

As he stepped out the room, he noticed that his surroundings are different. It was dark outside, so dark he could barely see anything. He looked down at Inuyasha in his arm. The little pup's blood was stainning his clothings. He brushed a strand of hair off Inuyasha's face, the little pup was sweating profusely and Sesshomaru could feel the heat coming out from Inuyasha's forehead. A spot light shone infront of him and there stood his seven years old self.

"Why did you save him?" Little Sesshomaru asked, his voice monotonous. Sesshomaru watched him cautiously. "He's just a hanyou and father loves him more than you now..."

Sesshomaru growled deeply, he didnt know why he's protecting Inuyasha, he just acted out of instinct.

"He'll kill you..."Little Sesshomaru grinned.

Sesshomaru felt a intense pain ripped through his stomach. He looked down, stunned. The little pup in his arm had eyes glowing red, his little claws stabbed through Sesshomaru's stomach, Sesshomaru's blood flowed from his wound, mixing with Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru backed down and felt to one knee, he dropped Inuyasha who now stood infront of him, smirking.

"Y...you.." Sesshomaru stuttered.

* * *

Present day

Inu no Taisho was awoken by a troubled aura. As he sat up he noticed Kiyoshimaru was standing at the room door, her face a mask of concern.

"You sense that too?" Inu no Taisho asked

"Yes..." Kiyoshimaru nodded then quickly exit the room "Sesshomaru.."

As they reached Sesshomaru's room, they spotted Inuyasha standing outside his room with Izayoi running towards him.

"Inuyasha?" Kiyoshimaru took a glaned at Inuyasha then Izayoi.

"Izayoi!" Inu no Taisho called out at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha was troubled then he ran out." Izayoi explained

"I see, so he must have sensed it too." Inu no Taisho stated. Kiyoshimaru slid open Sesshomaru's door, a strong demonic aura almost pushed them back.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho gasped, trying to forced his way in.

Infront of him, Sesshomaru was down to one knee, his left hand holding his chest and his eyes glowing red. Sesshomaru snarled at the intruders. Kiyoshimaru spotted Sesshomaru bleeding and rushed towards him but was taken aback when her son growled at her.

"Somethings wrong." Inu no Taisho studied Sesshomaru "Kiyoshimaru, get Inuyasha and Izayoi out of here!"

But before anyone could do anything, Sesshomaru's hand glowed green and he whipped it at Inuyasha. It hit Inuyasha on his right shoulder, the little pup yelped in pain as Izayoi quickly rushed to his side. Kiyoshimaru dashed towards Sesshomaru, holding him down as he struggles, Inu no Taisho jumped in a help.

"Izayoi! Get Inuyasha out of here, Sesshomaru seems to be targeting him!" Inu no Taisho ordered as he struggles to refraint Sesshomaru with Kiyoshimaru.

Izayoi carried Inuyasha and ran out as fast as she can, she was heading back to their room when Inuyasha suddenly leaped off her arms.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi shouted and chased after him.

Inuyasha was writhing in pain in his mother's arm when he caught a strange scent and demonic aura, not one of his kind. He jumped off his mother's arms and ran towards the aura, ignoring his mother's cries. He didnt know why but he felt like he had to run towards the scent, he reached a small gap between two chambers, the place was dark, but at the end of the gap, Inuyasha noticed something there. He braved himself and walked in, he stopped in fear when he saw two red pairs of eyes staring back at him. Little Inuyasha gasped as he walked nearer.

A tapir-like demon, holding a dark orb stared back at Inuyasha. Its eyes glowed red at its intruder, the demon grinned, revealing its sharp teeth, saliva dripped from its mouth. Inuyasha noticed the orb its holding, he spotted Sesshomaru inside the orb along with his seven years old self, but what stunned him was when he saw himself in the orb hurting Sesshomaru. Inuyasha snarled at the demon, anger rised in him, eventhough Sesshomaru mistreated him, the little pup still loved his brother.

Izayoi reached Inuyasha just in time to see the little pup had lunged himself at something, she called out for Inuyasha. Inuyasha readied his claws, he didnt know where his courage and bravery came from, all he know was that no one messed with his brother. The Demon saw the attack, it calmly raised the dark orb and a black streak of light shot out from the dark orb and hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha found himself pinned to the ground, he tried to get up but couldnt. Soon, he felf the immense demonic aura trying to invade him. He struggled but it was no use, slowly he succumbed to darkness. The last thing he heard was his mother's voice.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke and found himself in a familiar dark cave. He couldnt see anything but he knew he had been here before due to the scent and the disgusting feeling of the surrounding. His fears took over as he remembered his experience in this cave and this time he was very sure Sesshomaru's not going to be there to save him. He shivered when he heard a hiss.

"N...no.." Inuyasha stuttered "It cant be..."

"Ohh yesssss." The snake demon loomed above Inuyasha, it's fangs bared dripping with venoms.

Little Inuyasha was paralyzed in fear, his nightmare has came back and no one was going to be there to save him. Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! snap out of it!" Inu no Taisho shoved Sesshomaru against the wall. Sesshomaru continued struggling to break free.

"Something's not right" Kiyoshimaru panted, having trouble strainning her son.

"Yeah...Something's definitely not right..." Inu no Taisho said under his breath, then he heard Izayoi screamed. "This is not good, Kiyoshimaru, do you think you can hold Sesshomaru?"

"I'll try." Kiyoshimaru pinned Sesshomaru down on the floor though trying not to hurt him further.

Inu no Taisho rushed towards Izayoi. Izayoi was screaming for Inuyasha, it seemed that Inuyasha was trapped in a dark ball, the little pup was struggling inside, sweat poured profusely and the pup kept whimpering.  
Izayoi was so worried, she tried to approaced Inuyasha but was pushed back by an invisible force. Inu no Taisho looked around and spotted the Tapir demon. He growled and his eyes turned red.

"No one messes with my family" Inu no Taisho roared and charged towards the demon. The demon noticed that and tried to get away but not fast enough as Inu no Taisho unsheathed Tetsusaiga and swung at it, sending it off to oblivion. Inu no Taisho stood there, panting, his anger dissipating But as he turned around to checked on Inuyasha, he was shocked. The dark ball was still there and he guessed that Sesshomaru had not yet recover.

"Hahahaha" The demon voice boomed. "You may have killed me lord demon but my nightmares will still eat your sons!"


	11. Chapter 11 : The Darker side of life

**Chapter 11 - The darker side of life**

Inuyasha ran as fast as his little feet could, he could hear the snake demon's laughter as he ran aimlessly, not being able to see in the dark cave made it worse for Inuyasha as he stumbled and tripped. He didnt know how long he had been running, he was getting tired and the cave seemed endless. Inuyasha tripped on a bone and fell face down, he tried to get up but couldnt, his legs was so tired he couldnt lift them up. Inuyasha panted, his breath short and he's finding it hard to breath. He tried to calmed himself but panic sets in as he felt the snake demon brushed pass him, hissing. He felt the snake demon wrapped around him, almost squeezing the life out of him. Inuyasha winced and found himself facing the snake demon. He was paralyzed in fear, he didnt even knew that he had stopped breathing. The snake demon licked his wound where it had bitten him making Inuyasha winced, an expression to the snake demon's delight. The snake demon grinned and dug its fang into the same wound fast and hard, the little pup screamed in pain. He started to trembled violently as the venom entered deeper into his wound.

Inuyasha thought that he was going to die, his eyes started to get blurry, he wanted his mother, he needed his mother, he was scared and the pain was excruciating, was he going to die alone? No, he wont, he wont accept it, there's still alot of things he wanted to do. Inuyasha didnt know where his sudden strenght came from, it was so overpowering he couldnt control it. The Little pup's eyes turn red, purple stripes appeared on his cheeks, his fangs and claws grew longer and his wounds healed. Before the snake demon could react, Inuyasha ripped through it violently, leaving it nothing but shreds, the snake demon's blood poured down like rain around Inuyasha and slowly, his surrounding changed back to the castle.

* * *

Inu no Taisho and Izayoi desperately tried to released Inuyasha from the dark ball that held him. Inu no Taisho decided that it would be too risky if he used Tetsusaiga or Sounga so he clawed on the the invisible force field violently.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Izayoi cried when she saw more blood dripping from her son.

"Damnit!" Inu no Taisho cursed, he thrust his hand throught the barrier but was knocked back.

"Anata!" Izayoi called out and rushed to his side. Before they could continue, the dark ball that held Inuyasha exploded.

Izayoi gasped when the smoke and dust dissipated, she saw Inuyasha standing there. Relieved, she rushed to him but Inu no Taisho dashed towards her before she could reached Inuyasha.

"Something's wrong." Inu no Taisho exclaimed, standing infront of Izayoi, protecting her.

Inuyasha growled deeply, his red eyes looked up at his father then landed on his mother. Inuyasha readied his claws and lunged at his mother. Izayoi gasped, she squeezed her eyes shut. Inu no Taisho stood firm infront of Izayoi as Inuyasha thrust his claws at him, the little pup's claw stabbed his father's right arm that was protecting his mother. When the blood splattered on Inuyasha's face, he started totrembled violently, His claws and fangs retracted and the purple stripes on his face was starting to dissappeared but his eyes still glowed red, it seemed as though Inuyasha's fighting his demonic side. Inuyasha leaped away from his parents and out the castle so fast that even Inu no Taisho couldnt do a thing.

* * *

Kiyoshimaru was getting tired holding her son, Sesshomaru was strong. She thought of knocking her son out but that wish came through before she could do anything when Sesshomaru fell on her arms unconscious. Kiyoshimaru looked at Sesshomaru with concern, she held him in his arm.

"What is going on..." Kiyoshimaru said looking up into the moonless night. 'wait...moonless?'

* * *

Sesshomaru found himself in darkness again, he blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to focus. 'What is going on?' Sesshomaru thought. he remembered seeing his parents and trying to attacked Inuyasha. 'Was that real? wait...is this real?' Sesshomaru was getting more and more confused. He walked around then he spotted a light, walking towards it he found himself in his room again. But this time, his room looks abit more different, Sesshomaru studied the environment and concluded that he's in the past again. He frowned in frustration, he was getting annoyed time traveling.

A ball flew pass him and he saw his three year old self running to catch the ball. He studied his past self, the little pup seemed so happy and carefree, not a worry in the world. As little Sesshomaru ran back out, he followed. Little Sesshomaru ran towards Inu no Taisho and gave him the ball, as Inu no Taisho carried the small pup up, Sesshomaru gasped as his three year old self turned into Little Inuyasha. He gaped at the scene, Inu no Taisho swinging Inuyasha around and Inuyasha giggling ever so happily. Then he spotted Kiyoshimaru and Izayoi walking towards them, both laughing at the sight. Sesshomaru clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. he was feeling...jealous. Jealous of Inuyasha? He wanted to stomped there and grab Inuyasha away but before he could do so, he's surrounding change again.

Sesshomaru growled in displeased at the sudden change. This time Sesshomaru found himself in his room looking out, he saw Inu no Taisho playing fetch with a five years old Inuyasha. His jealousy rised again, he wanted to walked out but was suddenly consumed by darkness. There was nothing around him, Sesshomaru walked aimlessly, he was never afraid of the dark but somehow he's feeling rather uncomfortable. No matter how far or how long he walked, he could never find the exit. Slowly, he was starting to feel lonely...'lonely?' Sesshomaru scoffed 'I'm always alone, why am I feeling that now...' Sesshomaru looked up, he thought he caught a glimpsed of light. He then felt warmth, 'That feeling...I have never felt it for a long time.' Sesshomaru's nose twitch. 'That scent...' Sesshomaru closed his eyes 'lonely...? No, I was never lonely, there was a person out there with me, always supported me eventhough she could be a pain sometimes...'

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he felt someone hugging him, he missed that feeling.

"Mother..." Sesshomaru laid on his mother's fur tail. Kiyoshimaru brushed a strand of hair off Sesshomaru's face.

"How are you feeling?" Kiyoshimaru asked. Sesshomaru just nodded slightly.

"The dream eater attacked you, you let your guard down?" Kiyoshimaru questioned. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

'The dream eater...' Sesshomaru's mind wandered back to previous events. 'I was careless it seemed...to think that I would get jealous because of a hanyou...pathetic.'

* * *

Inuyasha dragged his feet as he walked aimlessly in the dark forest. His mind flashed back to when he had attacked his parents - the looked in his mother's face and the wound he inflicted on his father. The scene kept repeating itself in his mind. Inuyasha started to run, tears streaming down his eyes. 'I'm a monster...I tried to kill my parents' Inuyasha's mind kept repeating that sentence. He tripped on a tree root and fell hard on the floor, as he tried to get up, his hair fell around his face, he gasped. The little pup studied his hair, it was black, looking down at his hands, he couldnt find his claws, he brought his hands up to his teeth, in search for his fangs, but couldnt find any.

Inuyasha started to get scared, he was not his usual self and definitely doesnt look like his usual self anymore. The only thing that came into his mind was that he was a monster. He remembered the inmmense power that courses through his body when the snake demon nearly killed him. He remembered a voice, a voice that sent shivers down his spine. A monster in him that took over his body and nearly killed his parents. Inuyasha curled up in the middle of the forest, feeling alone and scared. He was too afraid to go back fearing he might hurt his family.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Inu no Taisho went to check at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru was resting on his bed with Kiyoshimaru beside him, he nodded.

"I'm going to look for Inuyasha." Inu no Taisho said leaving the two of them. As he walked out he noticed Izayoi staring up at the sky, her face pale and masked with concern.

When Inu no Taisho approached Izayoi she heard her muttering something.

"N..no...Inuyasha..." Izayoi stuttered. "The moonless night...not today..."

"Izayoi?" Inu no Taisho embraced Izayoi, comforting her. "What's wrong."

"The new moon, you have to find Inuyasha quickly!." Izayoi cried. Inu no Taisho looked at Izayoi in confusion.

"Inuyasha transform into his human form on the day of the new moon. Oh god, and he's out there alone and vulnerable." Izayoi explained.

"What?! Why didnt I know about this?" Inu no Taisho exclaimed.

"I...I didnt think it was that important since I'm with him every night." Izayoi looked down at the ground.

"Does Inuyasha himself know?" Inu no Taisho asked

"No...usually it happened at night when he's asleep and when he woke up, he'll change back to his usual self." Izayoi broke down. Inu no Taisho took Izayoi into his arms.

"Dont worry my love, I'll find him." With that Inu no Taisho dashed out the castle in search for his lost son. "I promise."

"Please be safe my son."

* * *

Inuyasha laid on the cold ground, he's lost and confuse. He wanted his mother so badly but each time he thought of his mother, his mind flashed back to when he attacked his mother. Inuyasha gripped his head and whimpered. Little did he know, a demon was watching him from a nearby bushes, The demon curled its lips into a smirk as it watched the hanyou.

* * *

Inu no Taisho searched high and low but he was having a hard time. It seemed that when Inuyasha's in his human state, it's harder to catch his scent.

"Damnit" Inu no Taisho cursed. He had ordered almost the whole castle guard to search for the little pup, but still no luck.  
Then he heard a piercing screamed, Inu no Taisho panic 'no, please dont let it be' But it was hard to deny, Inu no Taisho regconized the screamed, it was Inuyasha's.


	12. Chapter 12 : Desperate Moments

_Sorry for the late update again x.x*_

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Desperate times**

Inu no Taisho followed the screamed, he can hear it again and again, each scream pierced into his heart knowing that someone was hurting his seven years old pup. The screams died down and Inu no Taisho's heart tightened in fear. His nose picker up the scent of blood and he rushed towards it.

"Inuyasha!" Inu no Taisho yelled as he approached a clearing in the forest.

The sickening sight before Inu no Taisho made im raged. Little Inuyasha laid in a pool of his own blood, blood oozed out from every part of the little pup, stainning his black hair and red fire rat kimono. Inuyasha had claw marks all over him, a deep gash on his stomach and his left leg seemed to bent in the wrong way. Inu no Taisho was almost paralyzed by the scene, he slowly dragged his feet towards his son, kneeling down, he brushed a strand of hair off Inuyasha face and was met with his son's dead eyes staring through him. Inu no Taisho traced Inuyasha's face with his fingers and noticed the pup's not breathing anymore. He could feel Inuyasha's cold skin as the blood stained his fingers and claws. Inu no Taisho calmed himself and unsheathed Tenseiga, he solemly prayed.

"Tenseiga...I'm counting on you..." Inu no Taisho positioned Tenseiga infront of Inuyasha, narrowing his eyes, he concentrated on Tenseiga's power. He spotted the demons from the underworld holding chains around his son's body, with one swing, he sliced the demons.

Inuyasha's wounds healed and the pup slowly roused. He blinked a few times and sat up in confusion. He looked up at his father, he wanted to run and hug his father but when he noticed the blood on his father's arm where he had clawed his father, he backed away from Inu no Taisho.

"Inuyasha?" Inu no Taisho held out his hand, clearly knowing what was going through Inuyasha's mind "It's okay."

The memories came flowing back to Inuyasha, he gripped his head as if in pain, then he fell unconscious. Inu no Taisho was shocked but relieved that the little pup will be in peace at least when unconscious. He picked up Inuyasha and carried him home.

Inu no Taisho left Inuyasha in Izayoi's care. he was enraged and all he wanted to do now he hunt for the person or monster who had hurt Inuyasha. He stopped by at Sesshomaru to checked on him.

"We Heard your roar." Kiyoshimaru said. "Did something happened to the young pup?"

"He was killed..." Inu no Taisho explained "Though I managed to revived the pup, it wont heal him emotionally."

"I'll help." Sesshomaru got up and approached his father.

"That's new." Inu no Taisho raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing this for him, just to help you." Sesshomaru said quickly

"Hmph, he tried to save you" Inu no Taisho turned around to leave, though a small smile formed on his face as both Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho left.

* * *

Three days pass, The demon who killed Inuyasha remained a mystery, Inu no Taisho spent most of his time searching, Kiyoshimaru being worried, Izayoi never left Inuyasha's room as the young pup's still uncoscious.  
Sesshomaru occasionally helped his father but mostly he stayed in his room.

Inuyasha woke up, he looked beside him and was met with his mother's eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi embraced Inuyasha tightly.

Inuyasha stared at his mother in confusion. He had thought he died, he remembered the pain he felt, the loneliness he felt and how much he had wanted his mother. Inuyasha pulled away from his mother, his eyes hid behind his fringe.

"Inuyasha" Izayoi gently raised Inuyasha's face with her hand to look into his eyes. "It's ok, everything's alrite now."

Tears started to flow down the little pup's eyes, he flung his arms around his mother and cried his heart out.

"I..I'm so s..sorry...sorry.." Inuyasha cried out.

"No...don't be...you have nothing to be sorry about." Izayoi hugged Inuyasha, feeling her own tears falling.

"B..but I tried to hurt you!" Inuyasha wailed

"You didnt, look, mommy's ok." Izayoi tried to conviced Inuyasha.

"I was s..scared...so scared!" Inuyasha buried his head in his mother's cheat, choking with each sentence "I..It hurt so bad..."

Inu no Taisho stood outside watching both mother and son, he clenched his fist seeing the scene.

"Did you know who did this to you Inuyasha?" Inu no Taisho approached them. As he asked, the images flashed back to Inuyasha and he backed away from his parents, gripping his head.

"N...nooooo! D...Dont hurt me..." Inuyasha cried out.

"It's ok, you're ok, no one's gonna hurt you" Izayoi rushed towards Inuyasha, she glanced at Inu no Taisho and shook her head. Inu no Taisho sighed and left.

"Damnit" Inu no Taisho cursed as he punched at a nearby wall once out of the room. "Damnit all!"

* * *

"Little pup..."A demon hissed "No wait, you're a boy now, a human boy, this is interesting, very interesting indeed." The demon approached Little Inuyasha who's lying in the cold ground in the middle of the forest. "hmm the dream eater, he failed to get the eldest but he got me the youngest..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the demon, he quickly got up and backed away from the demon.

"Oh don't be scared." The demon snickered.

"W...What do you want?" Inuyasha braved himself to asked.

"What do I want is non of your concern, you should be worried about what am I going to do with you" The demon grinned. Before Inuyasha could run, the demon clawed him on his chest. Inuyasha screamed as the demon continue attacking him.

"That's right, scream, scream for your father. He'll come save you and my plan would work." The demon clawed Inuyasha, enjoying every scream he made. "Scream louder!" the demon smashed Inuyasha on his left leg.  
Inuyasha cried out in pain. Then the demon stopped, he looked around as if noticed something.

"Looks like daddy's here" The demon grinned. "Thought I could have more fun." He looked at Inuyasha, who's almost unconcious, lying in his pool of blood. "Listen pup, if you told anyone I attacked you, I'll swear, your family would suffer, I'll hurt your mother, now you don't want that right?" The demon raised his claws and thrust it into the litte pup's stomach. Then he left the pup there.

Inuyasha woke up screaming, Izayoi was at his side immediately, comforting him. Inuyasha stared down at the floor, the demon's words repeating in his mind.


	13. Chapter 13 : Illusions

**Chapter 13 - Illusions**

Inuyasha sat in his room, he stared at the wall, that's much what he does everyday. Izayoi had gone out to gather some herbs. Inu no Taisho had gone out in search of the demon with his army, rarely home. Sesshomaru closed himself in his room. Kiyoshimaru walked around the castle, she couldnt stand the mood, it's all too depressing.

"My plan is at work." The demon who killed Inuyasha snickered as it waved it's hand on a large bowl of water. "Batsura!" He called out.

"Yes? My lord?" Batsura, another demon faded in front of the demon. Batsura had his long black hair tied into a ponytail, his eyes glowed in amber red, flinging is kimono around, he bowed down to greet his lord. His pointed ears perked up at his lord's voice.

"My dear Illusionist" The demon came up to Batsura, it lifted his head and whispered in his ears. "I have a job for you." it grinned.

* * *

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Izayoi yelled as she ran as fast as could. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard his mother's panic voice. Quickly he exited the room and saw his mother running from....

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looked in confusion at the scene infront of him. Sesshomaru lifted his claw up behind Izayoi and Inuyasha gasped. "Mother!" he dashed to protect his mother but he wasnt fast enough as he watched in horror as Sesshomaru's claws turned green and a whipped formed that hit Izayoi, cutting her, blood splattered around. "Mother!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha glared at his brother, his breathe heavy as he bared his fangs and readied his claws, his eyes changed from red to yellow. He was so angered that he didnt notice Izayoi's body was not there as he lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged and ran, Inuyasha gave chase. As Sesshomaru reached his room he dissapeared, though Inuyasha noticed that, he was to in rage to notice the confusion. Inuyasha slammed open Sesshomaru's door and attacked.

Sesshomaru was in his room reading when Inuyasha came in and attacked him. Sesshomaru manage to dodged the little pup's attacks like they were nothing to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru demanded an answer but non came as Inuyasha continued to attack him.

"How could you!" Inuyasha screamed as he claw around, though missing all his attacks.

Sesshomaru had had enough, he dashed at Inuyasha and grabbed the pup's neck, easily pinning him to the ground. He raised his claws, but stopped as he saw Inuyasha stared back at him in fear, but mostly Inuyasha's staring at the claws in fear.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi came back from her herb gathering and found Inuyasha missing. She dropped the herbs and quickly looked for Inuyasha. She bumped into Kiyoshimaru who asked her what's wrong. When she explained, Kiyoshimaru took a sniff and immediately know where the little pup is.

"Come, he's with Sesshomaru." Kiyoshimaru ran towards her son's room, Izayoi following close behind. When they reached Sesshomaru's room, both mothers rushed to their sons. Kiyoshimaru quickly pulled Sesshomaru away from Inuyasha and Izayoi embraced her son.

"What the hell happened here?" Kiyoshimaru demanded

"The pup came in and attacked me!" Sesshomaru protested.

"What?" Izayoi blinked, she looked down at Inuyasha, who's staring back at her, looking very confused and afraid.

"M...mother?" Inuyasha stammered "B..but Sesshomaru...he..he killed you, I..saw it" The others looked at Inuyasha, then the little pup dashed out the room.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi ran after him, Sesshomaru and Kiyoshimaru decided to followed.

They found Inuyasha infront of his room looking around frantically as if looking for something or someone. Then Sesshomaru and Kiyoshimaru tensed when they took a sniff of something unfamiliar. Sesshomaru waved his claws and whipped something on his right, Batsura appeared and dodged his attack, everyone turned their attention to Batsura.

"A demon?" Izayoi gasped. She stood infront of Inuyasha, protecting him. Kiyoshimaru and Sesshomaru readied their claws and growled.

"My my, the whole family to greet me?" Batsura said calmly "But where's the father?"

"What do you want?" Kiyoshimaru questioned.

Batsura looked around then his eyes landed on Izayoi and Inuyasha, he grinned. "You'll have to ask my lord, I'm just following orders." Batsura glared at Inuyasha when he emphasizes the the my lord. Sesshomaru noticed it and Inuyasha flinched upon hearing that.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called out suddenly, causing Inuyasha to jumped. "Who is this lord he's talking about."

Inuyasha noticed all eyes are on him. He didnt even noticed that he's trembling. The images from when he was attacked flowed into his head.

_'Flashed back, The demon grabbed Inuyasha and threw him on the ground hard then started clawing him, inflicting pain.'_

Inuyasha gripped his head and whimpered.

_'Flashed, The demon bent down and licked the blood on Inuyasha's face then whispered something into his ears.'_

"Noooo don't hurt me!!" Inuyasha screamed "It hurts huuurrttss...no...no!!" Quickly Izayoi embraced Inuyasha.

"My lord did a good job on that young pup eh?" Batsura laughed.

Sesshomaru glared at Batsura, enraged. He lunged at the demon and sliced him into half.

"Cut all you want, you're merely killing my Illusions." Batsura's laughter boomed from every direction. Sesshomaru growled, he tried to sniff out Batsura but something's blocking the demon's scent.

"Sesshomaru, we need to find the real Batsura." Kiyoshimaru exclaimed.

"He's not here, not anywhere near here." Sesshomaru said calmly

"Playing safe eh?" Kiyoshimaru closed her eyes and concentrated. "Think I found him, Sesshomaru stay with Izayoi." Kiyoshimaru dashed off.

Sesshomaru observed Inuyasha, the little pup was in his mother's arm, whimpering and muttering incoherent words. Sesshomaru was distracted when his mother returned.

"He escape." Kiyoshimaru walked towards Sesshomaru, then take a look at Inuyasha. "Poor pup, what happened to him...."

"He wont say anything..." Izayoi explained, tears formed in her eyes as she tried to comfort Inuyasha.

"Batsura...." Sesshomaru muttered. "This lord he spoke of..." Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha. "Only Inuyasha can tell us"

"I agree, but he did something to Inuyasha, the pup wont talk." Kiyoshimaru pointed up.

'and to attacked when father's not around...' Sesshomaru thought deeply 'There's more to this'

* * *

"Ahh, Batsura, you've returned." The demon lord greeted Batsura. "Did you get what I wanted?"

"Oh yes, but I failed to have some bloodshed" Batsura laughed "seems you're right, the young pup struggles with his demonic side."

The demon lord snickered as Batsura approached him and hand him one thin line of silver hair. The lord demon sniffed the hairs.

"Hmmm gooood" The demon lord walked towards a small pool of water in his cavern. He dropped the hair into the water, immediately the water defiled and turned dark purple. "We're ready." The demon lord looked around and grinned "Rise, my fellow friends!!" it roared. Batsura stood back and watched as the earth in the cavern started to cracked, poisonous miasma shot out from the cracked and four demons appeared from the fog of miasma. "It is time for our revenge..."

The four other demons bowed before the demon lord, their eyes glowed green. Batsura couldnt see clearly from the miasma, but he felt the strong demonic aura that made him shuddered in delight.

"Wow, I'm loving this." Batsura grinned, making eye contact with The demon lord who mirrored his.


	14. Chapter 14 : Showdown at the Castle

**Chapter 14 - Showdown at the Castle**

Inu no Taisho heaved a heavy sigh, he had been out for days with his army searching for the demon but found nothing. Standing on the cliff, the breeze carrassed his face, he took a deep breath.

"This is no time for rest" He muttered to himself as he turned and was about to walked away when he was interrupted.

"My lord!" A guard panted "My lord! bad news!" The guard ran towards Inu no Taisho. "The castle's been attacked!"

"What?" Inu no Taisho growled, the guard shrinked away as he watched his angered lord. Inu no Taisho clenched his fist "Damnit!" He dashed towards the castle.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kiyoshimaru stood on fighting stance as poisonous miasma poured in the castle. They were with Izayoi and Inuyasha when the castle alarm broke off, Kiyoshimaru had Izayoi and Inuyasha stayed in the room as they're most vulnerable to the poisonous miasma, guards rushed to their aid as they stood firm. Sesshomaru cracked his claws when he noticed four sillhoutes among the miasma.

Blades shot out from the fog and Sesshomaru managed to dodged them gracefully but the guards around him was hit. When he turned to check on his mother, he saw that Kiyoshimaru was on a claw to claw combat with a demon. The demon wore red ancient samurai armors, his short black hair was tied into a short ponytail, the demon's fangs dripped of poison as he clawed mercilessly at Kiyoshimaru. Before Sesshomaru could dashed to aid his mother, a demon in purple armor swung his pike at Sesshomaru, missing him by just an inch.

"Heh, you're a fast one arent you?" The demon in purple said, he looked over at Kiyoshimaru "Tough mother you have there."

"Tai, Jin, don't be so rude to our prey." Two demons came out from the fog of miasma, they wore the same armors except these two are in blue and green. The purple demon backed down but the red demon continued to attacked.

"Jin's having too much fun to stop it seemed." Tai, the purple demon pointed out.

"Indeed." The green demon noted, he then turned his attention to Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded, raising his claws into a battle stance.

"You'll have to find that out yourself" The green demon sneered and charged at Sesshomaru, as to that, the other demons started attacking anyone who comes in their way.

"Woah, they're good" Batsura whose floating in the sky watched the battle unfold.

"Indeed." The demon lord observed "Now, on to our job." it flew towards Inuyasha's room with Batsura following close behind.

Izayoi embraced Inuyasha tightly as they could hear the battle going on out there. She could feel Inuyasha trembling in her arms and she tried to soothed the pup with comforting words.

"Such a sight for sore eyes." A voice interrupted them. Inuyasha jerked upon hearing the voice and Izayoi clearly noticed that. She also realized that Inuyasha was whimpering. Izayoi looked around the room but couldnt see anyone. Suddenly, a hand gripped Izayoi and pulled her away from her son.

"Batsura!" Izayoi turned around and saw Batsura having a firm gripped on both her arms. "Let go of me!" Izayoi struggled, he glanced at Inuyasha, whose sat there whimpering and muttering incoherent words almost hysterically. "Inuyasha!" Izayoi called out when she saw someone standing behind her pup.

Inuyasha was consumed by fear, he felt someone behind him and he knew very well who it was. He didnt dare turned, he just sat there paralyzed. The figure behind him grabbed his collar and turned the pup around to face it. Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear and he started clawing around recklessly, struggling to break free. He screamed and trashed around but the demon had a tight gripped on him, after all, he's just a small pup.

"Remember me Inuyasha?" The demon snickered, it ran its claws around Inuyasha's waist, cutting into his flesh. "Remember this pain?" It dug its claws deeper causing Inuyasha to screamed "Remember this fun we had?" The demon laughed, he lifted Inuyasha by the neck and threw him at the far wall like a rag doll.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi screamed as she struggled harder, but to no avail.

The pain ripped through Inuyasha like a thousand swords stabbing him all at once. "M..Mo..ther..." Inuyasha whined, he felt himself being lifted up by the hair, he could smell the foul breath of the demon now that he's brought face to face with the demon.

"Mother? You want your mother?" The demon spat, then it threw Inuyasha hard on the floor infront of Izayoi. "Watch closely pup." it grinned as it approached Izayoi, it roughly cupped Izayoi's face with its hand and traced her face with his claws. Then it raised its claws and brought it down at Izayoi.

* * *

A sudden rushed of unfamiliar demonic aura that came from Inuyasha's room made Sesshomaru tensed and the demon he was fighting managed to knocked him off the ground. Sesshomaru fell and was unable to dodged the coming attacked, he fully expected the pain to ripped through his flesh but it never came. As he looked up, relief washed over him. Inu no Taisho stood infront of Sesshomaru, his father had came and managed to fought off the demons to retreat. But before anyone could say or do anything, Inu no Taisho rushed off the Inuyasha's room.

Inu no Taisho burst into the room, his eyes widened in both shocked and fear. Blood splattered around the dark room, he saw Izayoi lying on the ground, covered in blood and beside her, Batsura sat, staring at something in fear. Inu no Taisho's eyes adjusted to what Batsura was looking at as angered rised in him.


	15. Chapter 15 : The traitor

**Chapter 15 - The traitor**

Kiyoshimaru saw Inu no Taisho rushing towards Inuyasha's room, sensing something was wrong too, she followed. She gasped at the scene before her when they reached the room, she saw Izayoi on the floor and quickly rushed to her.

"She's stll alive." Kiyoshimaru told Inu no Taisho, she focused her eyes in the dark room, trying to see what Inu no Taisho was looking at. Inuyasha stood infront of the demon lord who seemed to be missing an arm. The pup was bathed in blood, his hands holding the left arm that belonged to the demon, his eyes glowed red and there are purple stripes on his cheeks. The demon lord, having lost one arm, still grinned.

"Rokutsu!" Inu no Taisho growled.

"Why, if it isnt the almighty dog lord." Rokutsu, the demon lord smirked. "My job is done here." Rokutsu waved his hand at Batsura who casted an Illusion spell that blinded everyone in the room. When they readjusted their eyes, Rokutsu and Batsura was gone.

Before Inu no Taisho could give chase, he felt a strong demonic aura coming at him, he dodged just in time to get away from Inuyasha's dangerous claws. Inuyasha growled deeply at his father, Sesshomaru wanted to attacked Inuyasha but was stopped by his father. Inuyasha lunged at his father, clawing recklessly, he was faster and stronger than his usual self but Inu no Taisho still managed to dodge all his attacks easily. Inuyasha slammed at his father, causing the both of them to crashed out to the garden.

"Forgive me, my son." Inu no Taisho muttered as he dashed at Inuyasha, avoiding his attack at the same time and managed to pinned the pup to the ground. Inuyasha was not one to be taken down lightly, he dug his claws into his father's arm, leaving streaks of blood flowing down. But Inu no Taisho was not bothered, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"What is father doing?' Sesshomaru questioned, observing his father.

"Probably trying to speak to your brother's mind." Kiyoshimaru explained. "Inuyasha's a hanyou, being mixed, it makes it harder for him to control his demon side."

Inuyasha screamed as he felt his mind being invaded before falling limp on the ground.

* * *

Inu no Taisho found himself in a dark place, he couldnt see anything but he felt sadness. He continued walking aimlessly until he spot a light, walking towards it, he ended up in a flower field. the whole field was covered with yellow flowers and Inuyasha laid in the middle, his expression was very peaceful.

"Inuyasha?" Inu no Taisho approached his son.

"Father?" Inuyasha looked up at his father, confused. "Wha...?"

Inu no Taisho bent down to the little pup's level and took his hand. "Tell me what happened." Inuyasha looked into his father's eyes, strong, gentle and caring at the same time.

"I...I dont really know..." Inuyasha started "I was..." The little pup's eyes widened as his memories started flowing in. "Mother, he was going to kill mother, there was blood...so much blood...and the next thing I knew, I'm here..."

"Inuyasha" Inu no Taisho said firmly "It seemed your demonic side has taken control of your current body." Inuyasha looked at his father, confused. "you're borned half human and half demon, both resides in you. On the moonless night, you turn into your human form but when you're in desperate situation, your demon took over."

"Just...just like when I tried to kill you and mother..." Inuyasha stuttered remembering the event with the dream eater where he had nearly tried to kill his mother and wounded his father. He looked away from his father. "I..I'm a monster...why..did you save me back then..."

"I saved you because you're my son and not a monster." Inu no Taisho cupped Inuyasha's face and made him looked into his eyes. "You're just a child and have you not turned into your demonic form, your mother might have died, you saved your mother."

"I just killed, I didnt intend to save...that feeling scares me, I..I just wanted to escape..." Inuyasha trembled.

"My son, escaping is not a solution to your problems, it is hard, I understand, struggling within yourself. If you let your demonic side go on rampage, more life could be lost and you dont want that." Inu no Taisho watched Inuyasha shook his head slightly.

"But how do I stop it...it wont listen to me, it just wanted to take control and the power is overwhelming." Inuyasha shook his head violently.

"We'll work on that, but for now, lets go home, your mother's probably worried." Inu no Taisho held out his hands and Inuyasha took it.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up and found his mother lying unconcious on a futon beside him. They were put in a different room while their room were being cleaned. Inuyasha watched his mother, his mother's presence made him felt safe. Izayoi stirred, she looked up and was met with Inuyasha's eyes, without a word she got up and embraced Inuyasha tightly.

"Mother...I'm sorry..." Inuyasha buried his head into his mother's chest, he could feel his mother's hot tears dripping on his face, raising a finger, he whipped his mother's tears. "I'm sorry..."

Inu no Taisho stood outside and watched them, he sighed and walked away. On his way to his studyroom he met his eldest son.

"Father." He greeted "I need to speak with you."

"It's about Rokutsu isnt it?" Inu no Taisho answered as if reading Sesshomaru's mind.

"Hmph, Rokutsu, couldnt believe he's still alive." Kiyoshimaru smirked, coming up from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned his attention to his mother. "You were just a little toddler when..."

"Rokutsu was my right hand adviser." Inu no Taisho interrupted.

"More like a right hand betrayer." Kiyoshimaru said.

"He was loyal or at least I thought he was. He could fulfill all my expectation no matter how high they were. But on that fateful night..."

* * *

"Oyakata-sama!" Myouga hopped frantically towards Inu no Taisho. "Bad news, someone's attacking the castle!"

"What?" Inu no Taisho roared as he rushed back to the castle. "Where's Rokutsu? He's suppose to be on guard when I'm not around!"

"I couldnt find him!" Myouga held Inu no Taisho's fur tightly trying not to fall off.

The fire raged around the castle, devouring everything in it's way, spears and arrows covered the dark sky, the ground soaked in crimson red blood as bodies of demons scattered everywhere, it was a war, a war of demons. Inu no Taisho's first instinct were to check on Kiyoshimaru and his newborn son but he was stopped, in shocked to the person standing before him. The person swung his sword, letting the blood on it splattered around, he threw a head on the ground and looked up when he noticed Inu no Taisho.

"Rokutsu!" Inu no Taisho growled "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oyakata-sama, you've returned!" Rokutsu greeted Inu no Taisho with a grinned "Isnt this such a pretty sight? look at the bodies, look at the blood, such delightful sight."

"You still havent answer me" Inu no Taisho demanded.

"Havent you realized?" Rokutsu licked his sword and snickered. "You were so naive, you didnt even noticed that you were just a tool for my plan to work and you actually went out believing I would protect the castle, I was just waiting for you to leave."

"Fool!" Inu no Taisho roared, his hand readied to draw out Tetsusaiga anytime.

"Ah ah, don't be rash oyakata-sama, you don't want your mate and your newborn hurt now do you?" Rokutsu sneered. Inu no Taisho growled in raged but held his position.

"What do you want?"

"Power, your throne!" Rokutsu growled.

"Man, he's such a cliche." Myouga commented which made Inu no Taisho smirked.

"Myouga." Inu no Taisho whispered "Go check on my mate and my son."

With that Myouga leaped off Inu no Taisho and ran as fast as he can towards Kiyoshimaru's room.

"Fight me then." Inu no Taisho taunted "Don't go so low and threaten me using my wife and my son, where's your pride? If you win, I'll give you my throne."

"I'm no fool, you're strong, I rather shame my pride then die in your hands." Rokutsu sneered

"How could you rule without pride? You'll have no followers." Inu no Taisho tried to provoked him and it seemed to be working. Rokutsu tighten his gripped on his sword and growled deeply.

"Shut up!" With one roar, Rokutsu charged at Inu no Taisho. Inu no Taisho drew out Tetsusaiga and both sword clashed, a powerful surge of energy burst out from both swords and destroyed everything that were ten meters away.

"Now we're talking" Inu no Taisho smirked as he blocked an attacked from Rokutsu. Rokutsu flexed his claws and tried to slashed Inu no Taisho when their swords clashed, Inu no Taisho dodged the attack easily. A green glow on Rokutsu's palm formed and poisonous miasma shot out from it.

"Take that!" Rokutsu grinned, but his grin faded when Inu no Taisho jumped out from the miasma, holding Tetsusaiga above his head, Inu no Taisho swung out kaze no kizu at Rokutsu. Rokutsu held out his sword in front of him and shielded the attack but suffered minimal injuries.  
He fell on one knee and panted, but there was no time for rest, or even breath as Inu no Taisho once again charged at him full forced. Rokutsu leaped back, he concentrated on his sword and swung it at Inu no Taisho. A purple swirl of energy formed, charging violently at Inu no Taisho who countered the attack with Bakuryuuha.

Tornado of ghostly aura formed and stormed around Rokutsu, Rokutsu held his feet on the ground firmly and closed his eyes. He held his sword and plunged it on the ground, demonic wind swirled around him strongly, shielding him from Bakuryuuha. The dirt and dust flew around them as both demon stood their ground. When the dust subsided, two demons glared at each other with red glowing eyes, holding their swords.

"My turn." Rokutsu readjusted his sword and dashed at Inu no Taisho, his speed and agility was fast and Inu no Taisho is having a hard time keeping up. Rokutsu striked non-stop, there was no time for Inu no Taisho to even blinked or breath. Inu no Taisho was being pushed back, something that rarely happened. Inu no Taisho growled and reached for Sounga, he hesistated drawing out Sounga, eventhough he was able to blocked all Rokutsu's attacks but it was tiring him down and Rokutsu is a formidable opponent not to mentioned that he had pass down some powers to that traitor. He drew out Sounga and swung it at Rokutsu with Gokuryuuha. Rokutsu was pushed back and fell to the ground, Inu no Taisho panted as he studied Rokutsu. Rokutsu was still resisting, he got up using his sword but he was clearly injured seriously, blood dripping from his body but he ignored it.

"Desperate?" Rokutsu smirked. Inu no Taisho growled at that comment,

"Dont make me kill you, it's clear you can't fight anymore, now leave!" Inu no Taisho roared.

"Never...I'll kill you!" Rokutsu yelled nad lunged at Inu no Taisho. With one swing, Inu no Taisho cut Rokutsu with Tetsusaiga. Rokutsu fell to the ground in his own pool of blood. "I..I...w..will be...king..." Rokutsu uttered before falling dead on the ground. Inu no Taisho looked at Rokutsu, whose once his old friend, his loyal adviser.

"What happened, Rokutsu..." Inu no Taisho muttered as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru listened intently as his father told him about Rokutsu.

"After that, life just continues and I left the past as it is, who would knew Rokutsu would come back." Inu no Taisho sighed.

"How did he come back anyway?" Kiyoshimaru wondered loudly. "Didnt you killed him?"

"Someone must have revived him. Someone who wants me dead." Inu no Taisho gazed up at the sky.


	16. Chapter 16 : Taming Inuyasha

_A/N : Once again, sorry for the late update and forgive my grammar and typos as I type fast and I'm not much of an english person x.x_

**Chapter 16 - Taming Inuyasha**

Rokutsu paced around in his dark cavern, the blood still dripping from his lost arm.

"Are you sure you should be moving around?" Batsura asked but Rokutsu did not bother to reply.

Rokutsu started to walked deeper into the cavern and Batsura followed curiously. When they reached the core of the cave, Batsura sensed a presence, he looked around but saw nothing besides skeletons, though one particular skeleton caught his attention, its shape was different from the rest and it definitely looked larger.

"Rokutsu..." a voice boomed, Batsura shuddered but continued watching. "Your promise..."

"I know, I'll get him this time." Rokutsu replied

"You said that the last time...I revived you to get me the blood of the one who sealed me but you went off with your childish games."

"Childish games?" Rokutsu protested but was cut off by a loud roar

"I could easily kill you just as how easily I revived you. Now get me the blood of the great dog demon before I decides that I have no more needs for you."

"Fine." Rokutsu glared at the skeleton "But I cant do well without an arm." When Rokutsu spoke of that, his arm regenerated in a swirl of green lights. Batsura widened his eyes in amazement.

* * *

One week pass and no attacks from Rokutsu, Inu no Taisho stayed in the castle to protect his family eventhough he's itching to go out and search for Rokutsu himself but he knew that once he set foot out, the castle would be attacked. To add to his problems, he still have his demonic pup to worry about and a Sesshomaru who denied that he had problems and isolating himself from everyone.

Inuyasha was feeling better, he walked around the garden for some fresh air while his mother was away. Strolling along the dirt ground he stopped when he caught his brother scent. He walked towards the scent and saw his brother.

Sesshomaru was standing on the tallest tree in the garden, the wind blew his hair and carressed his skin. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and was deep in thought when the wind brought along Inuyasha's scent, he looked down to spot his little brother.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru frowned, irritated that his peaceful momment was disturbed.

Inuyasha was just staring back, he quickly looked away when he noticed Sesshomaru looking back at him. Sesshomaru leaped down and landed right infront of Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed away slowly, he wanted to bolt and ran but Sesshomaru held him by his arm.

"Why are you running from me?" Sesshomaru enquired.

"I didnt mean to bother you, I'm sorry, I'll go now." Inuyasha blurted out. He looked into his brother's eyes, it was unreadable which cause him more fear, his mind drifted back to when his brother had attacked him. Inuyasha remained silent.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and studied the little pup's face while Inuyasha tried to squirmed away, Sesshomaru thought back of the day when Inuyasha turned demonic, he looked intensely into Inuyasha's eyes as if trying to search out his demonic side. Sesshomaru snapped out when Inuyasha managed to struggle out his grip and ran. Sesshomaru just stood there and watched Inuyasha ran, not bothered to chase after him.

Inuyasha ran, the feeling was back again, when Sesshomaru was looking in him, he had felt his demonic power rising and it scared him.

_'Why did you run?'_ A voice in his head asked

"Go away!" Inuyasha shook his head hard

_'He hates you and insults you, I could have killed him'_

Inuyasha held his head, he kept running until he bumped into his father. Inu no Taisho looked at his son, worried etched on his face, he bent down and held Inuyasha's chin up to face him. A small flash of red swirled in Inuyasha's eyes then dissapeared, Inu no Taisho proceeded in carrying Inuyasha to his room, he sat him on his lap and patted his head. Inuyasha remained silent and still on his father's lap, he couldnt relaxed in fear of his demonic side taking over.

"Is it bothering you again?" Inu no Taisho questioned. Inuyasha managed a small nod, but said nothing.

"Relax." Inu no Taisho ordered as he placed his right hand on Inuyasha's forehead.

Inuyasha relaxed, he felt his father's demonic power invaded his and flinched at the feeling, the feeling was weird to him but he did as his father told as he trusted his father would made him feel better, after all, besides his mother, his father was his second safest place. He felt his father's power surpressing his, almost sealing his but not completely.

As Inu no Taisho was concentrating in surpressing Inuyasha's demonic power, a scream broke out from outside the room.

"Rokutsu! It's Rokutsu, Oyakata-sama!" Myouga leaped into the room frantically.

Inu no Taisho's concentration was broken and Inuyasha's demonic side decided to take this chance to get out before it was completely sealed, the sudden outburst had made Inuyasha let his guard down and his demonic side completely took over.

"Shit!" Inu no Taisho cursed as Inuyasha's eyes turned red completely and purple stripes started to formed on his cheeks. The little pup growled and smirked with his long sharp fangs, it flexed its long claws and bolted out the room.

Outside, a battle was already raged, guards were fighting off the four demons and Sesshomaru was caught in a battle with Rokutsu. When Inu no Taisho stepped out, he saw Inuyasha rushing towards Rokutsu but that was not all, the little demon pup was also trying to hurt Sesshomaru, he was trying to kill two birds in one go. When Inu no Taisho wanted to dashed towards the battle, Batsura appeared infront him.

"Oh no, not you, you're not going to interfere with their battle." Batsura smirked, making Inu no Taisho growled furiously. Inu no Taisho launched an attack at Batsura, slicing the demon in half but the remains of Batsura shredded into pieces and miasma shoot out from his remains.

"An Illusion?" Inu no Taisho looked around but couldnt see anything, the fog was thick and it was blocking his scent too. Inu no taisho frowned in frustration and took out Tetsusaiga, swinging it with kaze no kizu to blow away the miasma. When the fog settled, Inu no Taisho found himself in a desert ground with nothing but sand, in front of him stood Rokutsu, grinning as he held a sword and pointed it threateningly at Inu no Taisho.

"Rokutsu..." Inu no Taisho said under his breath

"Isnt this nostalgic? Remember our last battle?" Rokutsu laughed, tightening his grip on his sword. "except this time, you're the one to die!" Rokutsu charged at Inu no Taisho with a loud roar and their sword clashes.

* * *

Sesshomaru was fighting with Rokutsu when suddenly Inuyasha interfered their battle, clawing at both of them. The next thing he knew, he was just fighting with Inuyasha and Rokutsu was no where to be found. Sesshomaru noticed that the little pup had been consumed by his demonic side as he dodged Inuyasha's attacks. Inuyasha was just clawing recklessly at Sesshomaru, even when Sesshomaru managed to grabbed a hold of one of his arm, Inuyasha rather had his arm ripped off and still attack Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let go off Inuyasha and leaped back. The two brothers stood their ground just staring at each other, anticipating each other's next move.

Inuyasha could wait no longer, he lunged at Sesshomaru and managed to lay a claw on Sesshomaru's fine, pale skin on the face. Sesshomaru was stunned by the little pup's agility but recover quickly. Inuyasha took a lick on his claws and smirked, he growled at Sesshomaru before launching another attack. Sesshomaru managed to dodged his attack and decided to launch his own attacks, his hand started to glow green, with one fast motion, he grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and raised his glowing hand. Despite his position, Inuyasha still smirked which annoyed Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru was about to thrust his hands into Inuyasha's chest, he hesitated and Inuyasha took the opportunity to countered back with an attack. Inuyasha's claws stabbed through Sesshomaru's palm, leaving a hole there and the blood dripping on his face.


	17. Chapter 17 : Kidnapped

_A/N : to clear up some confusion, well, first off yes Inuyasha would lose his humanity if he stayed in his demonic form for too long but if there's someone there to wake him out of it, he still can be save, in the anime, Kagome is the key to keeping Inuyasha's humanity that's why he never lose to his demonic side while in this story, it would be Izayoi. hmm, well and for Kiyoshimaru's acceptance towards Inuyasha and Izayoi is somewhat a characteristic I see in Sesshomaru's mother when watching the final act. If she could accept Rin and even revive her for Sesshomaru why not accept Izayoi and Inuyasha for Inu no Taisho and of course, she doesnt want to get to Inu no Taisho's bad side :) sorry if this chapters abit short x.x I'm not so good in choreographing battles : oh and to_ xXthenextbookwormXx_, its ok x3 it helps when you pointed out that I have mistakes, I'll try my best to improve it. Cheers! :D_

**Chapter 17 - Inu no Taisho vs Rokutsu/Sesshomaru vs Inuyasha**

"Kaze no kizu!" Inu no Taisho roared as he swung tetsusaiga at Rokutsu which the demon dodged easily.

"I'm stronger now, you wont be able to defeat me like you used to!" Rokutsu laughed as he easily dodged all Inu no Taisho's attacks. Inu no Taisho was getting irritated, something that rarely happened, Rokutsu was obviously toying around with him. Inu no Taisho growled and slashed faster, successful pushing Rokutsu back and smirking when he noted a frowned on Rokutsu's face.

"Just all talk?" Inu no Taisho swung tetsusaiga and clashed with Rokutsu's sword, releasing another hand from the sword, he gave Rokutsu a punch who stumbled backwards but held his ground. Rokutsu growled and whipped the blood on his mouth then he raised his sword, holding it in a position that seemed ready to unleashed something. He leaped off the ground with the sword held above his head and purple glow emitted from the sword, the glow around the sword shot up and formed a ball of light, Rokutsu smirked and pointed his sword at Inu no Taisho, with the ball of light above his head, with one swung of his sword, sharp lights shoot out from the ball towards Inu no Taisho.  
The great lord managed to dodged all the attacks but couldnt get near Rokutsu as the attacks hits when Inu no Taisho tried to get no Taisho was getting irritated, he swung tetsusaiga and aimed kaze no kizu at the ball but the attacks got absorbed into it and reflected back at Inu no Taisho. Sheathing Tetsusaiga, Inu no Taisho drew out Tenseiga.

"Tenseiga?" Rokutsu laughed "That sword cant even cut!"

Inu no Taisho ignored his comment and swung tenseiga at the ball of light.

"MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!" With that, a space in the shape of a moon was created, sucking everything in like a blackhole, the ball of light fell prey into the meido. Rokutsu plunged his sword on the ground and held tight, he gritted his teeth and cursed inwardly. When he recovered, Inu no Taisho was charging at him full forced with tetsusaiga. The next thing he knew, pain coursed through his body as blood splattered on both his face and Inu no Taisho's.

* * *

The blood dripped, seeping into the ground. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked into his little brother's crimson eyes. He leaped backwards, anticipating Inuyasha's attacks but it never came. He noticed that Inuyasha was acting a little weird. The pup was grunting on the spot, the orbs in his eyes turned a small shade of yellow and Inuyasha was grabbing onto his arm as if trying to take control. As Sesshomaru just stook there watching, Inuyasha suddenly came lunging himself at him, the pup's speed was so fast even Sesshomaru was stunned, not being able to dodged in time, his right cheek was clawed, but the wound was not deep.

"S....." Inuyasha forced out, his body was not listening to him as he struggled to take back his body.

"Are you that weak to controlling your own body?" Sesshomaru spoked. "I guess it is expected from a half-breed like yourself."

Inuyasha growled and jumped at Sesshomaru, claws raised above his head, this time Sesshomaru was ready for his attack and he dodged it gracefully, he flexed his hand and let his poison flow then formed a whip. He whipped at Inuyasha who at first managed to dodged all but suddenly stopped and let the whip hit him causing him to fell. The blood seeped out from the whipped wound as Inuyasha laid still on the ground. Sesshomaru approached Inuyasha, his hands were on defense if Inuyasha were to do anything stupid like attacking back. Looking down at the hanyou, Sesshomaru quickly leaped back just in time as Inuyasha dug his claws into his own wounds, drawing blood on his claw and swinging it at Sesshomaru. Blades of blood scattered in all direction, slaughtering everything on its say mercilessly.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance as he dashed at Inuyasha and they're both locked into a hand and claw fighting combat, swinging their claws around and punching at each other.

"Inuyasha!" a voice yelled causing Inuyasha to stopped in recognition of the voice and Sesshomaru landing a punch on him. Inuyasha fell to the ground and turned, he spotted Izayoi.

"M..mother..." Inuyasha managed out, his eyes swirled of yellow and red but he then felt his body being took over again, he found himself raising his bloody claws at Izayoi "R...run.." He positioned his claws "Run..." Swinging his claws, conjuring blades of blood towards his mother "NOO MOTHER!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Fool..." Sesshomaru said under his breath as he dashed quickly infront of Izayoi, shielding her from the blades. Blood and shredded cloth scattered around Izayoi and Sesshomaru fell to one knee.

"Sesshomaru!" Izayoi gasped, kneeling down beside him. She looked up at Inuyasha who's holding his arm screaming.

Inuyasha bit down his arm as he tried to refrain it from attacking.

_'You're not strong enough to beat me'_ a voice in Inuyasha boomed.

Inuyasha ignored it and continued to struggle, he bit down harder causing blood to flow the back himself towards a tree, hitting his back. He fell to his knees and dug his claws into the ground, gritting his teeth and grunting all the time. With one scream, Inuyasha got up and bashed his head on the tree until he fell unconscious, blood dripping from his head onto his face and the ground, stainning his silver hair too.

Izayoi gasped as she watched the sceen unfold, tears streaming down her eyes as she called out for her son. Sesshomaru stopped her from recklessly running towards Inuyasha and getting herself hurt, or worst, killed until they saw Inuyasha hitting his own head on the tree and falling unconcious, Izayoi rushed towards her pup, craddling his head carefully on her lap.

When Sesshomaru approached them, Kiyoshimaru fell infront of Sesshomaru, partly wounded.

"Mother!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he rushed towards his mother. Four demons then leaped out infront of them, standing between the couple of mothers and sons. "You!" Sesshomaru growled but before he could do anything, the four demons disspeared along with Inuyasha. Izayoi sat on the ground where she was stunned at her empty hands, Inuyasha was gone.

* * *

Inu no Taisho stood, looming above Rokutsu with tetsusaiga stabbed right through his right shoulder blade. Rokutsu fell on one knee and grunted when Inu no Taisho pulled out tetsusaiga.

"Any last words?" Inu no Taisho spoked, raising tetsusaiga.

Rokutsu smirked at looked up at Inu no Taisho. "How about kill me and you'll never see your son again?"

Inu no Taisho's eyes widened and growled, he swung Tetsusaiga at Rokutsu but stopped when he reached his throat, Rokutsu still looked confident and grinning all the way.

"You, what did you do?" Inu no Taisho roared in rage.

"Find out yourself!" Rokutsu reached for his sword, his speed and agility recovered so fast that Inu no Taisho had no time to react. He swung his sword at Inu no Taisho and their sword clashed.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle, I wont hurt him....much" Rokutsu whispered into Inu no Taisho's ear, leaping backward, he plunged his sword into the ground hard with such power causing a fog of dirt.

Inu no Taisho looked at the empty spot infront of him then everything around him crumbled and he found himself back where he was at the castle. He quickly rushed out towards his family's scent.

Izayoi sat beside the tree, crying while Sesshomaru was holding his wounded mother. Inuyasha was no where to be found, Inu no Taisho approached the scene slowly as realization dawned him, he has lost the battle.


	18. Chapter 18 : Escape and Recovery

******2 years...wow 2 years since I started this story and stopped but here I am again :] Digging into the folders in my harddisk and found this story. I decided to continue. But I have changed stuff here and there from Chapter 18 onwards ^^;; Since I didn't like it. Not much change, just stuff like the main villain's name and the years and dates. Here's the new Chapter 18 and 19. Chapter 20 would probably come next week :D If I have the time lol. 2 years...meaning I've graduated and now working. busy busy ^^" I'll try to make Chapters longer and improve my english along the way. Bare with me please xP

Any Constructive feedback would be welcome ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Escape and Recovery**

Pain, pain was the first thing he felt, he tried to get up but his muscles screamed in protest, his head throbbed and he could feel the dried blood on his face. Despite his pain, he sat up and looked around. The place was dark. Adjusting his eyes he could vaguely see where he is. he was in a damp cave, the chains rattled around him and he knew he was chained up around his ankles. He shook his head and tried to go as far as he could, then he heard voices.

"You said you would bring me the blood of the one who seal me...where is it?" the voiced boomed.

"Patience my friend." he heard Rokutsu's voice.

"I've been patience for two hundred years!" the voice roared.

"Ish, He'll come if he wants his son back" Rokutsu smirked.

Inuyasha growled lowly when he heard that. He was used as a bait and he didnt like the idea of that. He looked around studying his surroundings, he spotted Batsura guarding him at the cave entrance, there was no bars. Inuyasha slumped back onto the cold floor and touched the cold chains on his ankles, the rust itched his ankles as he scratched at it. He took hold of the chains and took a few yanked eventhough he knew it wouldnt break so easily but it caught Batsura's attention. The demon walked towards Inuyasha, he bent down to looked closer at the pup then placed a hand on the chains.

"They're magically enchanced, so dont waste your strenght for you might need it later."

Inuyasha growled at Batsura.

"Feisty little pup." Rokutsu walked in, Inuyasha whimpered upon seeing him. "Oh, still scared of me?" He bent down and lifted Inuyasha's chin to face him. Fear and determination mixed in Inuyasha's eyes as he growled.

Inu no Taisho raced through the forest, he could smell his pup, he was near. He reached the cave only to be greeted by Inuyasha's screams. Rushing into the cave, Inu no Taisho did not hesitated clawing at Rokutsu who was choking Inuyasha by the neck. Rokutsu collapsed to the ground in his own blood. Batsura gasped at the sudden attack and backed away to the walls. But as he touched the wall, the whole cavern started trembling and the wall behind Batsura seemingly grabbed hold of him and pull him in, as if absorbing him. Batsura struggled but to no avail, slowly he was swallowed whole by the wall. The ground started trembling harder causing Inuyasha to whimpered and called out for his father. He gasped when the ground started absorbing Rokutsu, yanking on his chains desperately. Inu no Taisho dashed towards his son, with one claw, he broked the chains and carried Inuyasha.

The cave entrance collapsed before they could even reached it. Inu no Taisho grunted. Wrapping his fur tail around Inuyasha to protect him from falling rocks, he was forced to go deeper into the cave. When he reached the core, the trembling stopped. Looking around, they saw skeletons. Inuyasha held tight on his father's fur tail. Inu no Taisho looked around, the entrance of the cavern had been blocked by falling rocks. They were trapped. Poisonous miasma shot out from around the cavern walls melting the skeletons around them except for one. Inu no Taisho covered Inuyasha with his fur tail and looked suspiciously at the particular skeleton. The poison grew stronger around but it was not effecting Inu no Taisho, though he was worried for Inuyasha's well-being. The pup was still young and with his human side, he'll be vulnerable to the poison. Unsheating Tetsusaiga, He swung it at the piles of rocks but a barrier repel it back. Inu no Taisho growled in annoyance.

Inu no Taisho studied the odd looking skeleton. The shape looked familiar to him. Inuyasha's coughing distracted him, looking down at the little pup, he noticed that the poison was affecting Inuyasha. He had to get him out fast. Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated and swung Tetsusaiga at the skeleton with Kaze no Kizu. The attack was absorbed in to the skeleton and its eyes glowed crimson red.

"Such power..." A voice from the skeleton was heard.

Inu no Taisho looked hard at the skeleton.

"Takemaru..." Inu no Taisho spoke "Even dead, you dare to defy me?"

"Dead...?" Takemaru voiced out. "Who says I am dead...?"

"Well, you're all bones..." Inu no Taisho rolled his eyes "And if I remembered correctly, I sent you there."

"Hmph...laugh now...or you won't get to soon..." Takemaru's voice slowly faded away.

Inu no Taisho clearly get the message, he looked down at Inuyasha. The pup was pale, his breathing rapid. Putting a hand on the pup's forehead, Inu no Taisho could feel the heat radiating from Inuyasha. Wrapping his fur tail tighter around Inuyasha, he noticed that the miasma had thickened. The great Inu no Taisho himself was feeling uncomfortable from the poison, Inuyasha must have had it worst.

"Pa..papa..." Inuyasha whimpered and buried his face in his father's chest. His voice was hoarse. "C..cold..."

Inu no Taisho looked down at Inuyasha. "We're getting out of here." Inu no Taisho soothed. "Inuyasha, do you think you can hold on to me?" Noticing Inuyasha nod, Inu no Taisho gave a howl and tranformed into his InuYoukai's form. His large size barely fits the cavern. Inu no Taisho pounced at the boulders that was blocking the entrance. Fighting against the barrier. Inuyasha shut his eyes tight and grabbed at his father's furtail tightly as Inu no Taisho lunged at the barrier, trying to push through. The blood dripped from the demon lord but he kept pushing through until the barrier broke and the boulders crashed away. Inu no Taisho gave a growled and exited the cave as fast as he can. He looked back at the cave and drew out Tetsusaiga.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inu no Taisho roared as he swung the sword at the cave, causing it to collapsed with everything in it.

With that, both father and son went home safely. But within the debris of the crumbled cave, a hand shot up from the ground. Purple miasma thickened around it.

* * *

Few days passed and things went quite peaceful for Inu no Taisho's family, too peaceful actually. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight occasionally but most of the times they just avoid each other as not to get into their father's bad side. Kiyoshimaru and Izayoi were getting along quite well and Inu no Taisho was glad of that. But past events worried him. To eased his worries, he had planned on something for both his sons.

Inuyasha swung the wooden sword at a dummy, cutting it in half. He had been practicing sword fight ever since he was kidnapped. He wanted to be able to protect himself and his mother.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga called out

"Myouga-jiji!" Inuyasha happily greeted the flea demon.

"Yout father summons you!" Myouga leaped onto Inuyasha's nose and started sucking his blood. Inuyasha smacked Myouga leaving him flat and dropped to the ground, running towards his father's study room before Myouga could said anything.

Inuyasha spotted Sesshomaru entering their father's chamber. He stood there for a moment wondering why their father had summoned them both at the same time. Shaking that thought off, he entered the study room. Inu no Taisho sat on his great chair and motioned both his sons to come nearer.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, do you know why I have called you here?" Inu no Taisho questioned.

"No, father." Sesshomaru replied as Inuyasha merely shook his head.

Inu no Taisho proceeded by placing Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga on the table before them. Inuyasha looked at the swords eagerly while Sesshomaru just remained calm in his emotionless expression.

"My sons, I'm going to entrust the both of you my swords, to protect each other and our family."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha gapped at his father. Holding up Tenseiga, Inu no Taisho gave it to Sesshomaru who reluctantly took it, then gave Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha.

"Father..." Sesshomaru started

"Sesshomaru, are you unsatisfy?" Inu no Taisho interrupted, knowing what his son was feeling. Inu no Taisho glared at Sesshomaru, a look telling him that his decision was final. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his grip tightened around Tenseiga and left. Inuyasha watched the silence exchange between his father and his brother in confusion but he was so happy getting entrusted by his father's sword, he didnt bother questioning. When Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha leaped onto Inu no Taisho giving his big thank you and ran off to show his mother his new sword.

The next day, Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga for his combat trainning. He was really happy but he was not really able to master the full power of Tetsusaiga yet, still he tried hard. Sesshomaru watched in distance at Inuyasha, his face masked of disgust. His hand brushed pass Tenseiga that's on his belt and he growled lowly. He suddenly dashed at Inuyasha and knocked him down. Inuyasha had no time to react when Sesshomaru suddenly attacked him. Eyes glowing red, Sesshomaru used his poison whip at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, What the hell?" Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga and blocked the attacks but Sesshomaru was aggresive. Sesshomaru growled and his hand stretched out for Tetsusaiga, when he touched the sword, an electric surge repel him, burning his flesh on his palm. Sesshomaru retreated his hands and glare at Tetsusaiga. The sword was rejecting him. Inuyasha was startled by Tetsusaiga's outbreak and let go of it, letting it fell on the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes was on Tetsusaiga but the fear still rised on Inuyasha.

"Tetsusaiga...the sword to kill a thousand in one swing..."Sesshomaru spoke, his attention towards Inuyasha now. "and to think that it rejects this Sesshomaru and accepts a hanyou like you? Dont be ridiculous!" Sesshomaru started towards Tetsusaiga. Acting on insticnt, Inuyasha quickly picked up the sword. Tetsusaiga was precious to Inuyasha as it was the first gift from his father and he was not going to give it up that easily.

"Give me the sword, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru demanded.

"No! Father gave this to me and besides, he already gave you another sword!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at his brother.

"Tenseiga is useless to me!" Sesshomaru growled "and you can't even master Tetsusaiga's true power!" Sesshomaru whipped Inuyasha's hand causing the pup to drop Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha fell back, gripping his wounded hand as he watched Sesshomaru dashed towards Tetsusaiga and grabbed it. As his fingers touched, a barrier emited around Tetsusaiga, burning Sesshomaru's hands but Sesshomaru still held tight, his eyes glowed red and his fangs grew. Sesshomaru howled and swung Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha had no time to react when he saw a powerful surge of energy-kaze no kizu, heading towards him. He gasped and shielded his eyes from the blinding light, he felt sharp blades of wind cutting his flesh and clothes. As the light grew, Inuyasha screamed but he felt a warm pair of strong arm engulfed him and carried him to safety.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho roared in anger, in his arm holds a trembling Inuyasha. The pup suffered some light cuts, but nothing serious.

Sesshomaru let go of Tetsusaiga, unable to continuing wielding it. His hand was burnt to the point that it was crisp. He heaved out a few tired pants then regained his calm composure.

"Sesshomaru, what do you think you are doing?" Inu no Taisho growled.

"I am merely taking what's mine." Sesshomaru said in him calm voice.

"Tetsusaiga is not yours, I already gave you a sword too." Inu no Taisho raised an eyebrow.

"Tenseiga? you call that a sword, it cant even cut!" Sesshomaru growled. "I have no use of swords like that!" Sesshomaru turned into a ball of light and took off.

Inu no Taisho sighed. He looked down at Inuyasha, who had his head buried in his father's chest in fear. Carrying the little pup back to his mother, Inu no Taisho took off to find Sesshomaru.

Hiding in the dark, a shadow watched the whole scene unfold. His lips curled in to a grinned as it took off with an evil plan in its mind.


	19. Chapter 19 : Consumed by Darkness

_****Note: Chapter 18 and 19 have been modify**_

**Chapter 19 : Consumed by darkness**

"Sesshomaru..." Inu no Taisho started "Please understand.."

"Understand what?" Sesshomaru spat "That Inuyasha, a mere half-bred deserve better than me?"

"Dont talk about your brother that way." Inu no Taisho growled.

"Or what?" Sesshomaru glared at his father "Ever since Inuyasha arrived, you gave him everything and now you even gave him Tetsusaiga."

"Tenseiga is equally strong." Inu no Taisho said calmly but was slightly surprised when Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and slashed at his father. The sword clearly cut through Inu no Taisho, but no wound have shown.

"A sword that cant even cut? You call this strong?" Sesshomaru yelled

"Sesshomaru..." Inu no Taisho shook his head and sighed but was quickly interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Father, am I not the eldest of your sons, am I not the one to succeed your throne, but why?" Sesshomaru's face was a mask of dissapointment, he had manage to kept his cool all this years, but not when it comes to this matter, when it comes to Inuyasha. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"Are you jealous Sesshomaru?" Inu no Taisho enquired, his voice strong and firm.

"What?" Sesshomaru looked at his father.

"Sesshomaru, he is your brother and I care for you both equally, true that now I'm giving him abit more than you, but you must understand, your brother is not a full demon like you, he needs more protection, not only from me but you too. I was hoping that you would understand, I'm not giving him more just because I like him more, Are you not the eldest of my sons? Are you not wiser and more intellect yet you've done such disgraceful deeds, instead of protecting him, you tried to kill him for your own selfishness, I am truly dissapointed in you Sesshomaru." With that, Inu no Taisho left the room leaving his eldest son staring back at him.

Sesshomaru watched his father's back as he walked away. His gripped loosened on Tenseiga which fell to the floor with a clanked. His gazed was a mixture of emotions, his father's words kept repeating in his head.'I am truly dissapointed in you...disgraceful...selfishness...dissapointment and...jealousy.'

Sesshomaru gave a small chuckle "Jealousy? h..haha...jealousy? This Sesshomaru is jealous of his hanyou brother...?" His small chuckle became louder. An eerie yet dark laughter was then heard coming out from Sesshomaru's room.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a start in the middle of the night, panting. Sweat beading down his body and he shivers involuntary as the cold breeze blew in. He looked beside him, his mother was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to disturb his mother, he crawled quietly towards Tetsusaiga which was leaning on the wall. His hand traced The swords sheat and immediately he fell more relax. He took the sword and hugged it, his eyes scanned the whole room. Something was making him feel uneasy. He crawled closer to his mother while his fingers tightened around Tetsusaiga. Then he heard something, laughter, but one so familiar to him.

Inuyasha left his room and followed the sound. He was shocked at what he saw. There stood Sesshomaru, in the middle of the trainning field and he seemed to be laughing maniacly at no particular person. Sesshomaru had Tenseiga on his hand and was slashing and hacking at nothing. Inuyasha braved himself, no matter how much Sesshomaru hates him, he hold no hatred towards his brother, he was afraid of his brother but he wanted his love at the same time, he wanted his brother's acceptance towards him and his very existence. Inuyasha approached Sesshomaru quietly.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called out softly but it seemed like Sesshomaru did not hear him as the elder pup continued his own maniac way.

"Se..Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha tried again, this time abit louder and that got Sesshomaru's attention.

"Why, isn't this the cute little pup that father loves so much?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. The looked scared Inuyasha, if Sesshomaru was simply glaring at him and spat out insults, Inuyasha was quite used to it but this was differently, something was different about this Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, did you know what father said?" Sesshomaru made his face pout as he came nearer to Inuyasha until their face was almost touching. "father said I was jealous of you. Me, the eldest son of the great dog demon was jealous. HA!" Sesshomaru made a face of disgust and chuckled.

Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru "W..what?" he managed out.

"What, you deaf?" Sesshomaru put his arms around Inuyasha's shoulder, his claws caressing the pup's bare neck and whispered into Inuyasha's ears. "father said I was jealous of you...can you believe it? hahaha.." Sesshomaru threw back his head laughing. The laughter sent shiver down Inuyasha's spine, he had no idea how to respond.

"W..ere you?" Inuyasha stuttered softly.

"hmmm?" Sesshomaru cocked his head to the left and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Were you...jealous of me?" Inuyasha said out, his voice not beyond a whisper and that made Sesshomaru laugh even louder.

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Inuyasha struggle to reply. He let go of Inuyasha suddenly, his fingers moved to touched the sword Inuyasha was holding - Tetsusaiga. Feeling the electrical sensation that repels him from holding the sword. He backed up from Inuyasha and continued laughing.

"Se...Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha stammered but he closed his mouth immediately when Sesshomaru suddenly turned sharply and gave him an icy cold glared that seemed to pierced through his very soul.

Inuyasha was paralysed on spot as he watched in panic when Sesshomaru advanced at him, eyes still glaring. Sesshomaru held out Tenseiga and slashed at Inuyasha so quick that Inuyasha had no time to even think of what to do. Inuyasha closed his eyes, expected pain to sliced through him at any minute, but it never came. Then he heard Sesshomaru oh-so-infamous chuckle. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open, he was sure Tenseiga had strucked him, but he was not wounded then he remembered Sesshomaru saying that Tenseiga cant even cut a thing. He released a breath which he didnt even notice he was holding in for so long and watched as Sesshomaru danced around the empty floor, slashing Tenseiga around and laughing maniacly. Inuyasha backed away from the scene, he was about to go get his father, telling him something was wrong with Sesshomaru when the elder of the two dashed at him and grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Inuyasha winced as Sesshomaru tightened around his arm.

"Your going to father?" Sesshomaru whispered in his ears. Inuyasha's eyes widened and quickly shook his head.

"Good." Sesshomaru sneered, he turned Inuyasha around to face him roughly. "Because if you told anyone about tonight, I'll personally dig your heart out and throw your head to the wolves."

Inuyasha nodded his head vigorously as Sesshomaru let go of his arm. Inuyasha left the scene as quickly as he can towards his room, he still can hear Sesshomaru's laughter. He tried to block the laughter by covering his ears but it doesnt seem to be working. He had never felt so scared in his life as he laughter lingers in his mind. He tripped on his own feet and fell, his palm tightly covering his ears.

"S..stop it..." Inuyasha whispered to himself, he curled up into a ball. "Stop it..." His hand slowly reached for Tetsusaiga.

"STOP IT!" Inuyasha screamed and stood up, his hand unsheathed Tetsusaiga and he slashed it, unleashing Kaze no Kizu which strucked a tree in the garden near his room. He then jumped over the wall and ran off.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid on his bed, his father's words repeating in his mind. He rolled around on his bed, unable to sleep when he heard his room door creak open. He knew who was it as the scent of his little brother flowed in. But something was odd.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru questioned, his back facing Inuyasha.

"So I've heard big brother, you're jealous of me." Inuyasha sneered.

Sesshomaru turned around sharply, his face met Inuyasha's whose smirking back at him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "That's none of your business."

"None of my business? But you're jealous of 'me', that's my business already." Inuyasha chuckled. "But of course, why shouldnt you. I'm much better than you, thats why father gave me Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru slowly sat up and glared at Inuyasha "Are you testing me Hanyou?"

"I dont need to, I already have Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha laughed.

Sesshomaru growled inwardly but decided to leave it as he was too tired to deal with anything after the incident with his father. "Leave before I decided to kill you."

"Kill me? with what? Tenseiga?" Inuyasha grinned

That's it, Sesshomaru snapped, his eyes glowed red and claws green, he leaped at Inuyasha and slashed at him. Blood splattered around the room and some dripping from Sesshomaru's claws. Sesshomaru panted heavily then realization dawned him, he looked below him.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

* * *

Inu no Taisho woke up suddenly, his eyes was on alert. Kiyoshimaru got up beside him.

"What's wrong dear?" Kiyoshimaru asked

"Did you sense that?" Inu no Taisho replied

Kiyoshimaru concentrated. Few seconds passed and her eyes widened. Quickly, both of them rushed to Sesshomaru's room. Inu no Taisho swung open Sesshomaru's door. Sesshomaru stood there in the middle of his room with purple miasma surrounding him. Sesshomaru's eyes was blood red as he stared at his claws, he breathes heavily, his face a mask of terror and shock. Inu no Taisho waste no time, he rushed to Sesshomaru and grabbed his son's arm, holding it firmly.

"Sesshomaru! Snap out of it!" Inu no Taisho shook Sesshomaru.

"F..father..." Sesshomaru blinked. "Wha...?"

"What happened to you? It's very unlikely of you to get possessed like that." Inu no Taisho asked in concern.

"Possessed? Wait...What?" Sesshomaru looked around confused. His room was the same as when he first came in to sleep, looking down at his claws, there was no blood. He caught sight of his mother behind Inu no Taisho with a worried look. Quickly, he recomposed himself. Kiyoshimaru was about to say something when suddenly Izayoi burst in through the door, panting.

"Inuyasha's missing!"


	20. Chapter 20 : Red String of Fate

Chapter 20 - Red String of Fate

Inuyasha ran through the forest clearing, ignorning everything and slaying demons that came in his way with Tetsusaiga's Kaze no Kizu. He ran until he was tired, panting heavily, he could not go on any further. Looking down at his own hands and feet, covered in dirt. He came into realization. Why was he running? Who was he running from? He tried to remember. Then he heard a laughter. Sesshomaru's laughter? No...It doesn't sound like it this time. He took a quick scan around the forest, growling. His ears twitched when suddenly he heard a swishing sound heading towards him. Dodging it swiftly, an arrow embedded itself on a tree behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at the spot where the arrow came from.

"Demon! Begone!" A little girl's voice was heard.

Another arrow came at Inuyasha and he dodged it easily. The arrows aimed were not accurate thus allowing Inuyasha to dodged it easily. The person shooting those arrows must be an amateur. Inuyasha smirked, he readied his claw.

"Come out you coward!" Inuyasha taunted.

"What did you call me?" The girl's voice screamed out. Another arrow was shot at Inuyasha but missed.

"Your aim sucks..." Inuyasha dodged the third arrow with a bored face.

"W..What?" A girl jumped out from bushes "Then how about this!" She leaped at Inuyasha, hands outstretched, holding what looked like a talisman.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way, but he was somewhat shocked at the sight of the girl and stumbled, the talisman barely touching him, brushing pass his left hand. The girl falling on the ground behind him.

"Ow ow ow ow!" They both exclaimed in unison. Inuyasha grabbing his hand and the girl struggling to sit up.

"What was that for!" They both called out, at the same time their eyes met.

Inuyasha gaped midsentence and stared in awe at the sight before him. Infront of him, a girl sat there pouting. Her Dark black hair was tied together using a white ribbon in a ponytail. Her skin was as pale as snow and her lips as red as rose. She was wearing a priestess's robe and her eyes...wow her eyes seems sparkle in the dark night. A beauty indeed, other than his mother. Inuyasha has never seen such beauty among humans before. He was oblivious by the girl's charm that he didn't even notice that the girl was slowly approching him.

Soft hands was connected to soft white ears and Inuyasha squeaked, standing up quickly. The girl was touching his ears! This was the first time Inuyasha had ever came so close to a human girl and he had no idea what to do. He looked around frantically, his lips quivered in nervousness and he twirled his hands around behind his back, hiding his claws.

"What are you?" The girl asked but there was no respond. "Hello? He-llooo?" The girl tried again, this time waving her hands infront of Inuyasha's face.

"Ah!" Inuyasha gasped, he turned around and found himself staring into the big round eyes of the little girl's. The night was cold but Inuyasha found himself melting just by staring at the girl's eyes.

What is this feeling? His heart was fluttering, for awhile there, the forest was still and silent to Inuyasha and he could only hear his heart beating fast. The girl was so near him and his face felt so hot. He didn't even realized that he was holding his breath. Why am I feeling this way? His heart beat so fast it almost hurt but he doesn't feel pain or sadness. Then he felt the girl's hand landed on both his shoulder and he stiffened. Oh...God...was the only two word that appeared in his blank head.

"Hey!" The girl shook Inuyasha hard. "What are you? Deaf?"

"Wha..What?" Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "No! I'm..." He stuttered.

The girl grabbed Inuyasha's ears again.

"Curiously curious" The girl murmured to herself. Inuyasha's face burst a shade of red and he quickly back up. "You're a...Hanyou?" The girl questioned carefully.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his face immediately changed when the word 'Hanyou' was mentioned. Recalling back once when he had gone near a human village where children and adults alike mocked him and thrown rocks at him, calling out the word 'Hanyou' over and over again.

"You're not afraid of me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you evil?" The girl responded back and Inuyasha just shook his head. "Then nope." The girl smiled. "Besides, you're...quite interesting. It's my first time seeing a Hanyou...I've only heard of them." The girl studied Inuyasha closely. "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha." As curious as the girl was looking and studying him, he was doing the same thing to the girl. The girl was not afraid of him nor does it seem that she is afraid of demons at all. Afterall, she wouldn't be out here alone in the forest at this time of the night. She did not react like the people from the village when she first saw him and instead she boldly attacked him. Inuyasha knew very well that she is a Priestess and he knew that their job was to exterminate demons, yet deep down he felt safe with her.

"I'm Kikyo." She brushed off the dirt on her robe and giggled.

She's so cute. Inuyasha couldnt help staring at her. It was his first time feeling like this and for the first time, he actually felt true happiness. Not that his family didn't provide him happiness, besides the fact that his brother hated him and his constant fighting with Sesshomaru had been taking a toll for everyone in the family.

However, Inuyasha's happy moment was short lived when they heard a sinister laughter. Kikyo grabbed her bow, her hands tightened around it. Inuyasha stepped infront of her, holding Tetsusaiga. The laughter was similar to the one Inuyasha heard while he was running in the forest.

"There you are my little puppy." The voice from the laughter chuckled.

Inuyasha frozed in fear as he recognize the voice.

"Rokutsu..." He gritted his teeth. Kikyo noticed that.

"And you found another prey for me."

Inuyasha growled, he grabbed on Tetsusaiga so hard that his knuckles turned white. Kikyo placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha relaxed abit. She stepped infront of him and readied her bow. She took an arrow from her quiver and aimed carefully. Inuyasha watched as Kikyo released the arrow. As the arrow was shot, a pink glow enveloped it. Inuyasha could feel something strong and pure emitting from the arrow as it flew to Rokutsu's hiding place. Rokutsu jumped out from his hiding face, he grinned as he easily dodged Kikyo's arrow and landed infront of them.

"A Priestess, I see." Rokutsu smirked sinisterly

Inuyasha glared at him with disgust, his hand holding Tetsusaiga trembled slightly at the sight of Rokutsu but he held his ground, refusing to submit to his fears. He noticed that Kikyo was glaring at Rokutsu too, she was already preparing her bow for another shot.

"This will be fun. Oh my, is that Tetsusaiga? He gave it to you instead of Sesshomaru?" Rokutsu's eyes fell on Inuyasha's sword. "What joke is that?" He laughed. "I bet your brother hates you more now."

"Enough talk!" Kikyo exclaimed as she shot another arrow at Rokutsu. This time almost hitting him. The arrow caught some of Rokutsu's clothes and it melted.

"Woah, That's dangerous." Rokutsu summoned out his sword. Without warning, he lunged at Kikyo, sword held high.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled, he pushed Kikyo out of the way, Rokutsu's sword missing him by a hair.

They both hit the ground and Rokutsu was already preparing for a second assault. Tetsusaiga and Rokutsu's sword clashed. "My, are you getting stronger?" Rokutsu pushed his sword down hard causing Inuyasha to slipped. Inuyasha shut his eyes tight, expecting the sword to come intact with his flesh. The familiar feeling of Kikyo's arrow shot pass him and hit Rokutsu's Sword, Repeling it away from Inuyasha. He took the opportunity to stab Rokutsu, twisting Tetsusaiga into position, Inuyasha thrust Tetsusaiga into Rokutsu but gasped when Tetsusaiga did no damage. Tetsusaiga bended slightly as it hit Rokutsu's body and bounced back. Rokutsu backhanded Inuyasha, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Shame, you don't even know how to use Tetsusaiga" Rokutsu smirked. His eyes landing on Kikyo, turning his attention to her now, his grinned widened.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha spat, he dashed at Rokutsu, swinging Tetsusaiga only to find out that Tetsusaiga failed to even leave a scratch on Rokutsu.

Why? Inuyasha desperately swung his sword at Rokutsu. Why was is not working? Why can't Tetsusaiga cut? He had done it before, unleashing blades of wind. But he never knew how. All those times he did it, he did it unconciously and now when he needed the power, he didn't know how to do it. A strangled cry brought him out from his thoughts. He caught sight of Rokutsu grabbing Kikyo by the neck, squeezing it tightly but not enough to kill her.

"Inu...yasha" Kikyo struggled.

"Argh!" Inuyasha cried out, slashing Tetsusaiga at Rokutsu whose grinned widened at the sight of Inuyasha's desperation.

Rokutsu tightened his gripped on Kikyo's neck and she choked. She struggled to keep her eyes open but found it hard. The pain from her lungs was starting to get to her as she desperately clawed at Rokutsu's hand. She could see Inuyasha trying to get to her, calling out her name and slashing at Rokutsu. Using all her remaining strength, she dugged her hands in her pocket and grabbed a handful of talisman. Glaring at Rokutsu who was slightly taken aback by her sudden defiance, she threw the talisman at him. Rokutsu released his gripped on her neck and fell back, cursing violently as the talisman seemed to electricute him. With that, Inuyasha saw the chance to quickly grabbed Kikyo by the arm and led her running away from Rokutsu. They ran aimlessly as they could hear Rokutsu pursuing them. Inuyasha stopped short suddenly, causing Kikyo to ran into his back.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo panted, she took a glance behind him and found that they were trapped at a dead end below a cliff.

Rokutsu burst out through the forest infront of them, his face a mask of anger.

"Enough games." Rokutsu thrust his sword at them. Inuyasha stepped out infront of Kikyo as his sword once again clashed with Rokutsu. Inuyasha snarled as he pushed back with all his strength. Andrelines pumping and heart beating fast, Inuyasha recalled his father's trainning. He was not going to let Rokutsu hurt Kikyo. A new found strength was found within Inuyasha as he managed to pushed Rokutsu back who stumbled slightly, but still manage to hold out.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kikyo yelled when she saw Rokutsu sneaking a hidden dagger towards Inuyasha with his free hand. Upon hearing that, Inuyasha leaped out of the way but by doing this he mistakenly created an opening for Rokutsu to charge at Kikyo with the dagger.

"No!" Inuyasha dashed with agility beyond his expectation, he swung his sword just in time before the dagger hit Kikyo, sending the dagger flying off from Rokutsu's hand. Rokutsu defended himself by slashing his sword at Inuyasha who barely manage to blocked it. Rokutsu narrowed his eyes, he was slightly stunned by Inuyasha's strength but rage overwhelmed him.

"I will not let you hurt her." Inuyasha growled. Gripping Tetsusaiga tightly, he felt a hot sensation flowing into him. He kept his eyes on Rokutsu, but noticing that Tetsusaiga was glowing subtly. He felt Tetsusaiga Throbbing like it was coming to life.

"This is starting to get fun." Rokutsu smirked. The wind whipped around him as he held up his sword and pointed it at Inuyasha. "A hanyou protecting a human girl, oh, the irony."

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo reached her hand out towards Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." Inuyasha stood firm, his back facing Kikyo. Kikyo smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha felt his blood boiling, a new surge of energy overwhelmed his body. Rokutsu charged at him, sword held high. With a cry, the whole forest was filled with the sound of sword clashing. Though Inuyasha was stronger than before, Rokutsu was still stronger than him. Inuyasha felt his muscles tensed whenever their sword clashes, he could feel his perspiration trickling down his skin, leaving a cooling sensation from the cold night air. Rokutsu was rainning down slashes after slashes, not giving Inuyasha anytime to rest or breath. Inuyasha could feel Tetsusaiga pulsing, almost as if it was calling out for him. Grinding his teeth, Inuyasha held his ground and continued blocking every attack coming down at him. But he didn't fail to notice the change around Tetsusaiga. It was glowing and it felt lighter, he could feel his speed increasing and he was already pushing Rokutsu back. Rokutsu noticed that bit of change and immediately changed his fighting style. Rokutsu jumped back, changing his attack strategy as Inuyasha eyed him carefully. Rokutsu whipped his sword in the air, chanting. Purple fog started generating from the sword, he grinned at Inuyasha and swung the sword full force at the pup.

Inuyasha felt a strong wave of wind whipped at him, causing him to stumbled and before he could even comprehend what was going on, sharp needle light objects flew at his direction, cutting into his clothes and flesh. Inuyasha tried to block them using Tetsusaiga but it was no use. There were too many and they cut into Inuyasha mercilessly. Inuyasha fell and landed beside Kikyo, blood seeping out from the cuts he received from the attack. He would have gotten it worst if Tetsusaiga had not protected him. Using Tetsusaiga to support himself, Inuyasha breath heavily and struggled to get up. Kikyo watched Inuyasha and a smile form on her lips. She tugged at Inuyasha's sleeves and grabbed her bow with her other hand. Their eyes met and they both nodded. A secret message passed through each other without the usage of speech but by heart. Rokutsu was swinging his sword for a second attack already.

A new wind whipped wildly around Inuyasha and Kikyo, carrying dried leaves along. A new determination formed and Inuyasha felt strong. For a while there, everything happened at the same time. Rokutsu swung his sword, sending needle darts at them. Kikyo took aim and shot a pure arrow and Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga with all his might. Huge gust of wind whipped around them.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha roared as he swung Tetsusaiga.

Wind emitted from Tetsusaiga and surrounded Kikyo's arrow, charging fast and strong towards Rokutsu, pushing back Rokutsu's assault.

"ARGHH!" Rokutsu screamed out as the arrow pierced into his chest and at the same time, the wind cut through his flesh. With another cry, Rokutsu dissipated in the light.

When the wind settled and the forest's silence returned. Nothing can be heard except for the heavy breathing and panting from Inuyasha and Kikyo. They looked up and Inuyasha caught sight of his family standing infront of them, Rokutsu was nowhere to be seen. Inu no Taisho, Izayoi and Kiyoshimaru was smiling warmly at him and Sesshomaru...well Sesshomaru was just being himself, glancing at Inuyasha with his usual emotionless face. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief and fell back to the ground smiling.

Inuyasha's smile widened when he heard his father saying...

"Good job, Son."


	21. Chapter 21 : Old Enemy

Chapter 21 : Old Enemy

Inuyasha grabbed a handful of tulips from the garden, he whizzed another handful of yellow flowers before grabbing the edge of the garden wall, readied to jump out.

"Say Hi to Kikyo-Chan for me!" Izayoi called out from behind suddenly, startling Inuyasha who let go of his grip and fell to the ground with a thud.

"M..Mother!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he frantically tried to hide the flowers behind him. "Wha..What do you mean by that? I was just going to practice hunting!"

"Use the front door next time" Izayoi just smiled. Inuyasha blushed a shade of red before jumping over the wall. Waving his mother off in embarassment.

* * *

Inuyasha raced across the forest, a big happy grin plastered on his face. His eyes sparkled with life. Giggling happily to himself, he thought of Kikyo. He had been visiting Kikyo alot lately after the incident with Rokutsu. They'll meet secretly in one part of the forest where little people dwell. Sometimes they encountered demons but together they'll fight it off. Humming to himself as he ran, he picked up a few wild flowers on the way to add to his bouquet. Glancing at his bouquet with satisfaction, he nodded.

Inuyasha had never been happier. Life was blissfull as for now. For the first time in his life, he befriended someone outside the castle and to top that, it was not just someone. It was Kikyo. A very cute and kind priestess with strong exorcism power. Hmm, exorcism power. Inuyasha chuckled to himself at the irony. Here he was a hanyou, a half demon but still considered a demon befriended a priestess with strong enough power to exterminate beings such as himself yet he doesn't care. He liked Kikyo...no, he loved Kikyo and that's enough for him.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out as he reached a forest clearing near a waterfall.

The loud crashes of the waterfall could not block Inuyasha's keen hearing upon spotting Kikyo. His ears twitched and he knew exactly where Kikyo was already. Walking towards the waterfall, he smiled at the sight before him. Kikyo was sitting beside the river, her legs splashing at the water as she hummed softly. Kikyo heard rustling among the grass and turned her head to see Inuyasha standing there, blushing.

"Inuyasha" She smiled.

"Ki..Kikyo!" Inuyasha rushed to Kikyo, but the slippery ground near the waterfall caused him to trip and fell into the river.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo gasped, she looked around frantically as Inuyasha climbed back up, embarassed.

Grabbing the remaining flowers that was stuck on Inuyasha's hair, Kikyo giggled and watched as Inuyasha rinsed himself dry in a doggy way. The both of then settled down on a small cliff above the river where they usually sat.

"Ne, Kikyo?" Inuyasha started, looking down at the river as it flowed steadily.

"Hmm?" Kikyo twirled a flower that Inuyasha gave her.

"Is is alright for you to spend time with me like that everyday?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well...I'm not quite human...I..."

Kikyo moved closer to Inuyasha, causing him to gasped. She brushed a stray hair off his face and placed the flower on his hair.

"You're so cute." Kikyo smiled, causing Inuyasha to blushed heavily. "Stop worrying about stuff like that."

Inuyasha smiled happily, Kikyo was really kind, unlike other humans. She accepts who he was and doesn't mind spending time with him. It was quite his first time playing with someone around his age, there was so many things they could do together and doesn't get tired of it. The two of them continued playing and chatting until evening.

Kikyo herself wondered why she was so attracted to this hanyou. Her job is to exterminate demons but maybe because Inuyasha was a half-demon. She couldn't bring herself to harm Inuyasha. Besides, Inuyasha didn't seemed evil at all, he was more...well, reckless, clumsy but brave and a little bit cocky, I guess. Kikyo giggled as she watched Inuyasha pranced around. She was happy spending time with Inuyasha and partly curious about Inuyasha's nature. Afterall, it was a first time meeting a Hanyou, and such a cute hanyou indeed, with soft white ears on his head.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out and waved. Kikyo ran towards him and they both collapsed onto the grass. Lying down peacefully as they chatted and laughed.

"I'll have to head home now." Kikyo looked up to the sky, her eyes widened as how time pass by so quickly.

"Oh...okay." Inuyasha frowned. Kikyo giggled, waving at Inuyasha before leaving. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha stood there alone, he heaved a sigh of relief as he watched Kikyo's back slowly dissapearing in the woods. After that, he himself too slowly made his way back home dreamily.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha once again made his way to the waterfall. Excited in seeing Kikyo again. Humming to himself happily, he exited the forest clearing. Looking around excitedly, he scented Kikyo and a bright smile plastered on his face. But as he reached their usual spot, Kikyo was no where to be seen. Instead he spotted a hooded figure sitting on the usual spot where he usually sat with Kikyo. His senses went on alert and his ears twitched. The figure did not move, sitting there like a statue. Inuyasha furrowed his brow in confusion, his senses told him that Kikyo was here, her scent was still fresh. But she was nowhere to be seen and the hooded figure looked really suspicious.

Hesistantly yet carefully, Inuyasha approached the hooded person. he gasped when the figure turned arubtly at his direction and fell back on his butt. The mysterious being before Inuyasha, dressed in a black hooded robe, covering his body completely. However, inside the hood, Inuyasha was shocked that the person standing before him had no head. There was nothing in the hood but a void dark emptiness.

"Hmm? Interesting." The hooded figure spoke up. "You look just like your mother."

_Mother_? Inuyasha's senses was on alert now, he growled lowly and glared at the figure, his hands already on Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha's eyes scanned around quickly. Kikyo, where is she? Is she save?

"Don't bother." The hooded person chuckled. "The little girl? You will join her soon."

"What did you do to Kikyo!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he barked.

"A human falling inlove with a demon..." The mysterious person started walking slowly towards Inuyasha. "unforgivable...disgusting..."

_Kikyo..._!Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stood his ground. He growled defiancely at the dark person before him. Inuyasha could sensed the evil emiting from the figure and the thin miasma that danced around the hooded person. Kikyo's whereabout was the only thing that was going through in Inuyasha's mind.

The hooded figure towered over Inuyasha, standing infront of him. The empty void on the hood sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine causing him to tremble slightly. The hooded person's aura overpowering the little pup as Inuyasha backed up a little, growling. Inuyasha didn't even noticed that his hands on Tetsusaiga was trembling. Unable to take it anymore, Inuyasha snarled and brought down Tetsusaiga at the hooded person. It slahed through the robe, tearing it to shreds.

Inuyasha gasped and jumped back at the sight before him. A human but looked nothing like a human. The robe fell revealing a rotting body, the rotting flesh with yellow and red slime oozing out. Maggots crawling all over the body with a few centipede occasionally scurrying through visible bones jutting out from the flesh. Limbs rotting off, revealing bones and flesh tearing. On one hand, sat a head. Smirking and mocking Inuyasha. The cold crimson red eyes sending daggers at Inuyasha with merciless glares.

"W...what are you!" Inuyasha managed out, scrunching his nose from the scent of rotting flesh.

The mutilated body lunged itself at Inuyasha, gripping his neck and squeezing it tightly. Inuyasha gasped and gagged, claws frantically scratching at the hands squeezing his neck. He had longed dropped Tetsusaiga on the ground.

"This is what your father did to me." The creature snarled. "And now you shall pay for his sins."

"D..Don't...mess with me!" Inuyasha cried out, a new found strenght as he cracked his claws and swung it hard on the hands gripping him. The hands fell off to the ground and so did Inuyasha.

"Feisty eh?" The creature grinned, it's hands flew back to it, regenerating into place.

Inuyasha acted fast, tumbling onto Tetsusaiga and holding it tight in fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha barked. "How did you know about my mother and father!"

"Who am I?" The figure approached Inuyasha once more. "I go by the name Takemaru."

Takemaru charged at Inuyasha with lightning speed. The pup didn't even had time to register what was going on until he felt a blow to his stomach rendering him unconcious.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" A voice. But whose? Inuyasha stirred, he tried to sit up but his muscles protested. A flash of dizzyness and he fell back to the ground. "Inuyasha!" The voice again, so familiar. whose was it? Inuyasha suddenly jerked up, recognizing the voice.

"Kikyo!" He cried out. turning over, his eyes was met with Kikyo.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, are you okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. "What about you?" Panic rised from his voice as he spoke.

"I..I'm fine." Kikyo answered, but her voice was slightly trembling.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha looked around. He could barely see anything in this darkness, but the scent welding up his nose was not pleasant. The cold damp floor below them was not at all comforting and the silence around them but the drip drop of water droplets sent Inuyasha shivering.

"A dungeon I think..." Kikyo spoke up softly, hugging herself as she shivered from the cold.

"Takemaru..."Inuyasha mumbled to himself, his knuckles tightening into a fist.

"Pardon?" Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha.

"I...I'm sorry Kikyo..." Inuyasha hid his face behind his bangs. "It's all my fault..."

"Why would you say that?"

"He was after me." Inuyasha choked slightly. "I got you into this...I'm sorry..." Then he gasped when Kikyo placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

"It's not your fault." Kikyo forcefully turned Inuyasha's head to face her. "Now stop blaming yourself and lets figure out a way to get out of here okay?" She smiled assuringly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. His hands moved to his side to grab Tetsusaiga when his hands was met with air. He gasped and looked down, Tetsusaiga was not there. Cursing to himself, Inuyasha scanned the dungeon. It was really dark, there was no opening nor windows. Surrounding them were more rocks and boulders. Then his senses went on alert and he stood infront of Kikyo when he scented something coming.

A sillhoutte formed and faded in. Takemaru stood infront of the children, his expression emotionless, one hand holding a torch. Kikyo gripped tightly on Inuyasha's sleeves but they both stood their ground and glared at the intruder before them.


End file.
